Stranded
by TravelingSue
Summary: Hannah does not exist in this story, I'm writing more from a S5 perspective.  B&B are called out to the hills of western Virginia to investigate a crime on the 23rd of December and find themselves stranded.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stranded**

**Author: TravelingSue2/TravelingSue Follow me on twitter by TravelingSue2**

**Can often be found lounging by the Coffee Cart in Bonesology**

**Beta: SouthurnLady – Amazing women who I'm happy to call a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my time, imagination and ability to entertain.**

**

* * *

**

****

Summary: Hannah does not exist in this story, I'm writing more from a S5 perspective. B&B are called out to the hills of western Virginia to investigate a crime on the 23rd of December and find themselves stranded.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Do you believe in fate?**

Booth stepped quickly off the elevator careful not to tip the tray he carried. He hoped the enticing scent of Peppermint Mocha Soy Latte would put Bones in a good mood. He shook his head, only his partner would think soy belonged in coffee, but he, at least, knew her weakness.

Striding towards her door, he knocked briskly then waited what seemed an eternity until he finally heard her call out, "Booth, let yourself in, the doors unlocked."

Shaking his head, he opened the door wide and was greeted not by Bones but by her survival gear. He wondered where she was headed to this time and called out, "Peppermint Mocha Soy Latte, Bones, come and get it."

Bones walked back in the room, a warm parka in her hands, and seized the latte from the tray. Booth laughed, "So, I take it I made a good choice."

Bones sipped her preferred beverage, her eyes closed in pleasure as she nodded, "You do know me." She opened them and gazed fondly at him, "All these years as partners, I've picked up a few things about you as well."

"Like what?"

"You love apple pie and coffee, you love any sports team based in Philadelphia, and you started to call me Bones so my doctorates wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable," Bones teased.

"You knew that?" Booth shook his head, had he been that transparent.

"Well, to be fair, not right away, but it didn't take long to figure out that when you wanted to impress your fellow law enforcement officers, you'd introduce me as Dr. Brennan, otherwise, you called me Bones," she replied.

Booth looked at her, amazed, she really was brilliant at psychology even if she didn't believe in its merits, "Did it bother you?"

"No, it grew on me after a while," she smirked, "Just like you did. All these years later and now I think of you as my best friend."

"Thanks Bones," glancing at his watch he added, "Bones, we better get a move on, we have at least a three hour drive ahead of us."

Picking up her kit, her purse and her treasured coffee, Bones and Booth left her apartment.

* * *

The SUV handled the snow-covered roads of West Virginia perfectly and the scenery was lovely. The tall pines boughs draped with Christmas snow and small lakes and streams could be seen from time to time as their drive extended for more than a few hours. Bones turned to Booth and her eyes registered briefly how handsome he looked in his black wool topcoat. He was humming to John Lennon's last hit _Imagine _when she asked, "So, will you have Parker this year for Christmas?"

Booth shook his head, "No, Parker is visiting Rebecca's family in Philadelphia." But then his expression brightened when he added, "But, I get him Wednesday through New Years Day, and I've got all kinds of things planned. I'm taking a few days off at the end of the week."

"I'm sorry you're not spending Christmas with Parker, I was hoping you would be," she sighed regretfully. " I know it's become our practice to spend holidays together especially when Parker isn't around, but with Dad at Russ's I didn't feel the need to stay in D.C.," Bones said.

Booth shrugged, "Bones, it's not your problem, I'll manage. I'll get some take out from Sid's, have some eggnog and catch up on my reading. Christmas will just be a few days delayed." He turned and asked, "So, where to this time?"

"Yucatan Peninsula, National Geographic will be filming a new burial site which was discovered in October and the Jeffersonian thought it would be good press for me to go," Bones added.

"So you agreed," Booth emphasized the last word, "to give up your holiday for publicity?"

Bones looked over and shrugged, "I know that isn't my practice, but I am very interested in the find and as long as the camera crews stay out of my way, I'll manage."

Booth looked over and smirked, "I have no doubt, Bones, no doubt at all. So, when do you leave?"

"First thing tomorrow, my flight leaves at 7 AM out of Reagan," Bones answered.

"Wow, it's already 1 o'clock! Hopefully, we don't run into any problems at the crime scene," Booth said.

Bones shrugged, "Booth, crime scene investigation is quite straight forward, for the most part your tech's will be doing most of the work."

"Well, nothing is absolute and I believe in fate, remember?" Booth smirked as their eyes met.

Bones laughed and said, "And I don't."

* * *

Booth spotted the FBI Forensics' utility van ahead and easily parked in the area in front of it. As they stepped out, Bones, in her jump suit and her kit in hand asked, "What's the context of the find?"

"Snow plow driver was clearing the fire roads of Monongahela National Forest and swerved to avoid hitting a deer, then hit a particularly large mound of snow just off the road instead," Booth answered.

"So, how was the body discovered?" Bones was perplexed how a snow plow driver could stumble onto a crime scene and apparently desecrates the crime scene all in one motion.

"The speed at which he hit the snow mound literally severed the head of the victim, and it came flying out of the mound and hit his windshield," Booth added, slightly disgusted at the image he was painting.

They approached the crime scene and Booth flashed his badge and quickly introduced himself and Dr. Brennan. "Bones, I'm gonna go talk to the driver for a minute." He paused then asked the same question he always asked when they were investigating a crime scene in inclement weather, "Are you sure you don't want my coat, you're turning blue?"

"I'm fine Booth, if it gets to be too much I'll ask the tech's to get my coat from the SUV, I know how to take care of myself," Bones said impatiently, tired of the same argument.

"Okay, okay, just asking," Booth shrugged and made his way to towards the forensic van.

Bones, instead, proceeded towards the yellow taped off area and greeted a familiar figure, "Hi Mike, what have you got for me?"

"Doctor Brennan," he greeted and pointed towards the exposed body and severed head of the victim.

"Mike, did you place the victim's head here after the collision?" Bones asked as she bent to begin her examination.

"Yeah, we recorded the events and where the head eventually landed, but I did place the head back near the body; you okay with that?" Mike asked, hoping to be spared the wrath of Dr. Brennan.

Bones nodded absently and began to examine the decomposed body at length.

After a few minutes, Booth joined her, his note cards already in hand, "Got anything for me, Bones?"

"Yes, based on the pelvic bone, this is a female in her early twenties, no children," she then pointed to the decomposed head and added, "I'd say Caucasian, approximately 1.52 meters with a weight of 61 kilograms."

Seeing Booth's confusion, she immediate translated, "Approximately 5 feet tall weighing 135 pounds."

Booth smiled his thanks and transcribed the information and then said, "I wonder how long she's been out here?"

"Based on the rate of decomposition, I'd say a few months," she stood stretching her stiff back. "I can't get a better timeframe until Jack has a chance to examine the particulates." With a puzzled frown creasing her brow, she added, with a slight quiver shaking her frame, "I'm not seeing anything obvious that would tell me how she died."

Booth immediately whipped off his topcoat, admonished as he draped his coat around her shoulders, "Bones, I told you those jump suits aren't made for 20 degree weather."

She closed her eyes briefly savoring the heat of his coat, the collar of his coat brushed her nose and released a scent so uniquely his, "Booth, I'm fine really." She opened her eyes, his face was so close she could see the glints of gold hidden deep within the chocolate brown and said, "but thank you for the coat, I appreciate it's warmth." She added, "I underestimated the elements."

Booth smirked, "That's what I'm here for, to protect you from the cold as well as a few other things."

Bones smiled, "I'd say you're underestimating your abilities Booth."

His hands were still on the lapels of his coat, with his face only inches from her own, her eyes automatically fluttered shut. Behind Booth, Mike cleared his throat knowing without being told he'd just interrupted the best crime solving team in D.C., he smothered a grin and asked, "Dr. Brennan, can we move the body now, the boys want to get back to D.C.?"

Embarrassed, she stepped away from Booth and focused on Mike, "Yes, I'll call ahead and let the Jeffersonian know you're coming."

She stepped out of the yellow-taped area followed closely by Booth. She found his presence disconcerting but shrugged it away. Taking out her iPhone, she noticed immediately she had no service and asked, "Booth, I don't have a signal, do you?"

Booth pulled out his phone and saw the same no signal graphic as had Bones. Shaking his head, he said, "We'll have to call it in after we exit the National Forest; I'm not surprised considering where we are."

Bones nodded, "You're right, it is very remote. Have you been issued your satellite phone yet?"

Booth shook his head, "Nope, but I should have it after the first of the year. You know how budgets work."

Booth and Bones waved Mike and his team off as they proceeded to pack the remains for transport. Bones and Booth began to walk back to his SUV when Booth spotted a private road leading off to the right of the fire road. Pointing towards it he said, "Hey Bones, I'd like to check out that private road, maybe our victim came from that direction?"

Bones nodded, "That's fine, Booth, but how about we stop at the SUV first and get my coat. Your suit jacket can't possibly keep you warm."

Booth nodded, "Yeah, it's a bit chilly, good idea."

They trudged through the snow stopping to open the back of the SUV where Bones had thrown her parka. Shrugging out of the warmth of Booth's jacket, she quickly put on her parka. Luckily, she had her muck boots on but Booth's dress shoes definitely weren't enough protection from the snow. Noticing them, Bones suggested, "Booth, you may want to change your shoes, we can't drive down the private road with the snow banks so high and you'll freeze walking through it."

Booth realized she was right and reached into the SUV to retrieve his own set of muck boots and muttered, "Yeah, but I hate these things, they make me look like a freak."

Bones teased, "So, you're telling me I look like a freak wearing mine?"

Booth laughed then shook his head, "No, Bones, you look cute. I, on the other hand, look like a freak."

Just as Booth was exchanging his footwear, the FBI forensics van drove by them as did the state troopers who'd been called to the scene.

Waving them off, Booth finished putting on his footwear and closed the SUV, then looked over at his companion, "Ready?"

"Of course, let's go," Bones replied quickly. Now feeling better with her cap covering her head, warm gloves on her hands and her parka enveloping her in a blanket of warmth, she was ready for anything.

Booth looked at his partner and couldn't help notice how her eyes sparkled with curiosity. She looked more like a college senior getting ready to explore the campus on a winter afternoon than someone looking for clues at a crime scene.

He offered his arm and said, "Okay Bones, let's get this show on the road."

Taking his arm, they began to climb the snow mound blocking the entrance to the private road, it was a good four feet deep and just as wide.

After climbing over the mound, Bones asked, "What do you expect to find, Booth?"

"Maybe something, maybe nothing, but there's a faded sign just there," Booth pointed towards a nearby tree, "I'm thinking maybe there's a cabin up there, and the victim may have come from it."

Bones teased, "Is that your gut talking?"

Booth smirked, "Yeah, and are you going to argue with it, Bones?"

"I gave up disputing your gestational system a long time ago. If it says to investigate, I've learned to listen."

Booth murmured thoughtfully, "So you'll listen to my gut, good to know Bones, good to know."

Bones glanced at her watch after they'd walked for a few minutes, "It's after 3, we should probably turn back. In 30 minutes, the sun will be setting…it sets at 4:13 PM tonight."

Booth looked surprised, "Did you calculate that or did your read that?"

"Calculated it, of course," Bones answered.

Booth smirked, "I should have known," looking ahead, he spied what he assumed to be a cabin.

"Well, it looks like we'll make it, Bones, there it is up ahead," Booth replied.

Seeing a small log cabin accented with red window shutters and flower boxes with a wide covered front porch, the entire area leading up to the cabin was undisturbed, a veritable blanket of white. Bones spotted the reflection of a small pond in the background, its water frozen solid with the cold reflecting the late afternoon winter sunlight. She murmured, "It's lovely."

"Well, as nice as it is, we're here to look for clues, Bones," Booth said a bit abruptly.

He stepped onto the wide porch and decided to soften his tone and teased, "So, Bones, where would you hide your spare key if this was your place?"

Bones smirked and pointed quickly to the dated old milk can sitting patiently by the door and said, "I'd have hidden it in the milk can."

Booth stepped back and looked at the entire house and said, "I'd have hidden it in the flower box furthest from the door," he chuckled, "let's see who's right?"

Bones tipped the milk can and nothing tumbled out, and Booth reached into the flower box and found nothing there as well. They laughed and Booth said, "Well, I guess we're both wrong, you don't think they hid it under the mat do you?"

Bones smirked as she lifted the corner of the mat revealing the key, "Apparently they only locked it because society has told them they should. With a cabin this remote, probably only a hiker would have stumbled across it."

Booth bent to retrieve the key and smoothly inserted it into the lock. The door opened with a loud squeak as though it hadn't been opened in years. Stomping off the snow, Booth and Bones entered the cabin. Booth noted the wide fireplace with the bear skin rug, obviously very dated. Bones noted the kitchen area with a battered wooden table that had shown much use but appeared to be much loved as it was draped with a dusty table cloth and an equally dusty centerpiece. Each looked at the floor and turned to the other and Bones spoke, "Booth, based on this layer of dust, our victim wasn't in this cabin, I don't think it's been occupied for several years at least."

Booth nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's a dead end. Okay, let's get back to D.C.," Booth turned and escorted Bones out careful to relock the door and replace the key where they'd found it.

Trudging back out fairly quickly, it was now about 3:30 and the sun was showing significant signs of setting soon. Booth unlocked the SUV and they both climbed in, Booth inserted his key in the ignition and nothing.

Looking surprised, Booth checked the fuel gauge…it read half a tank, his fuel gage was electronic so he knew his battery wasn't completely dead. Bones looked over concerned and said, "Booth, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, the truck won't start, Bones," Booth immediately popped the hood and checked over any connection going to and from the engine. Bones had also stepped out of the vehicle but instead of looking at the engine, she bent to peer under the vehicle and called out, "Booth, can you come here I think I see the problem?"

Booth moved to her side of the SUV and bent to look under the carriage of the vehicle and immediately saw what attracted Bones' attention, a large black puddle of oil located just under the engine block. He groaned, "Dammit, no way I can fix that, Bones."

"I know we need a tow," she immediately took her phone forgetting momentarily she was out of range, and seeing the no signal indicator she groaned. Immediately, she showed Booth the display on her phone and pocketed it quickly then asked, "What do we do now?"

Booth shrugged, "We stay here, Bones, what choice do we have?"

"We'll freeze out here, Booth," Bones said, stating the obvious.

Booth smiled at how literal Bones could be and said, "I meant, we stay in the cabin, it's got a fireplace and I noticed they had wood stacked in the side yard," he shrugged and added, "At least, we won't freeze tonight."

Resigned to their fate, Bones nodded, "It could be worse, I suppose."

Booth nodded as he opened the back of the SUV. They needed more supplies and the SUV had a few that could give them a few creature comforts. He immediately pulled his go-bag and Bones kit, she always kept a change of clothes on hand as did he. They'd both learned over the years not to count on the conditions of crime scenes to keep them clean and dry. Handing her the kit and his own go-bag, he said, "Well, I've got a few supplies in here that should at least keep us from starving." Booth pulled out an army bag filled with MREs and other survival items, which Bones immediately wrinkled her nose at. "Ugh, not exactly vegetarian are they, Booth?"

"No, but at least you won't starve," Booth said, and then pulled out a sleeping bag as well.

Turning to her he said, "Lead the way Bones, I'm right behind you."

Nodding she turned and said, "Well at least we're together, I know I can take care of myself but I do feel better knowing you're here."

Booth smiled his agreement as they made their way back to the cabin.

* * *

**R&R is always appreciated :)**


	2. The Cabin

**Beta: SouthurnLady – Amazing women who I'm happy to call a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my time, imagination and ability to entertain.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Cabin**

* * *

Bones opened the door stepping aside to let Booth in. She firmly closed the door behind her and said, "Booth, it'll be dark soon, we should probably find out if they have any candles or oil lamps around."

Pointing towards the fireplace where a huge supply of wood was stacked beside the hearth and some already in the grate ready to light, Booth said, "Well at least we won't be cold tonight. I'll restock it in the morning."

Booth put his bags down, and immediately retrieved two flashlights from his bag and handed one to Bones, "Okay, lets investigate the cabin first and locate another light source. Flashlights are fine getting from here to there, but I'd prefer some general stationary light."

Each moved to the kitchen area opening various cabinets where they found a stock of matches, candles, canned goods, cookware, plates and silverware. Booth tried the old water pump, but he had to pump it about 20 times before fresh, pure ice cold water poured out. He smiled, "At least, we won't go thirsty."

Bones had pulled out several candles and began placing them at various points throughout the room, just a few, but enough to give them light.

Booth pulled out a few of the canned goods and began to read the labels, "Well, we have garbanzo beans, kidney beans, tomato sauce, paste, mushrooms, corn and a bunch of other things, but no protein."

Bones smirked, "You mean no meat, well, you can always enjoy your MRE's. The supply is quite plentiful considering no one's been here in years."

He quirked his brow and asked, "So, you aren't going to share?"

Bones smirked, "We shall see, I may make my vegetarian Chili. We have all the ingredients and if we had a few spices, I could probably make it."

Booth opened a small cabinet above the stove and smirked as he pointed towards the spices neatly stacked, "Bones, I think you're making Chili."

Booth turned and spotted two doors. The first door he opened contained an old fashioned pump toilet and sink, but no shower. The second door he opened led to a root cellar. He then proposed, "Bones, why don't we investigate the loft and the root cellar in the morning, I want to get this place warmed up first."

Bones pulled one of the pots from the cabinet and located a precious treasure indeed, coffee. She called out, "Booth I found coffee, thank God."

Booth laughed, starting to enjoy himself, "Well, things are looking up Bones." He restacked the logs into an easy to light pattern, not that he was worried. The curled-up bark that covered the wood was dry with age indicating it had been in the hearth several years. After making sure the damper was open, he struck a match and lit several places where the bark was curled and dried.

Seeing the roar of the fire, Bones laughed, "Nicely accomplished, Agent Booth."

Booth bowed deeply and replied, "At your service, my lady, how may I assist?"

Bones pushed the coffee pot into his hands and begged, "Make coffee and I'll deal with the chili."

"At your service," Booth rummaged around in the cabinets hoping to find a filter for the old fashion stove top percolator and crowed triumphantly once he'd located his prize, "Wow, these cabinets…you keep looking and stuff just keeps turning up." He glanced around the cabin. It somehow felt welcoming, or maybe the candlelight hid the defects well. Either way, he was enjoying himself and hoped Bones was enjoying herself as well. Once he put the coffee on, he moved behind her and gently pulled her shoulders into his chest.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Bones yelped, startled to have been grabbed from behind.

"Hey, just trying to help you get your coat off," Booth said, as he quickly pulled the jacket from her shoulders, the movement momentarily exposing the softness of her neck. Turning away quickly as though burned, he shrugged out of his own coat and hung them up on the pegs located near the door.

"It's getting nice and toasty in here, Bones," Booth said, as he reached up for a dish cloth and pulled some dishes off the shelves. The cabinets seemed to be clear of dust and insects, but the table in the low light hid the dust they'd spotted earlier. So, he took the precaution of washing the dishes and removing the dust-covered tablecloth from the table before setting out the plates and silverware.

Bones watched the capable bachelor at work which was a bit of a treat. She knew Booth was completely self-sufficient having seen it many times in the past, but this was neutral territory and he seemed quite at ease. She nearly sighed but luckily caught herself and instead asked, "I agree, we couldn't have asked for better accommodations considering we're stranded," Bones laughed, and then asked seriously, "Have you thought about how to get us out?"

Booth paused…he knew she wouldn't appreciate his answer but felt compelled to tell her, "Bones, no one is going to look for me until the day after Christmas and everyone you know expects to have no form of communication from you while you're in the Yucatan."

Bones nodded, slowly realizing the truth of his statement, "So, we're stuck here for the next two days at minimum?"

Booth nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think so, Bones, are you okay with that?"

"Well, I'm sure National Geographic's nose will be out of joint but what can we do," Bones said.

Booth asked curiously, "They really weren't expecting you to do any of the excavation on Christmas Day, were they?"

"No, no, but we planned to meet tomorrow to go over the parameters of the excavation and start the day after Christmas," Bones replied.

"Then, I guess you can always go down once a rescue party finds us," Booth said encouragingly.

Bones nodded firmly, "Your absolutely right, Booth, I'm sure that'll be fine."

Then she asked, "Booth, where will we sleep?"

Booth thought about it for the first time and looked around expecting to find a bed, he glanced up towards the loft and grabbed a flashlight and said, "Let me check, maybe the loft has a bed."

Running up the steps two at a time, he flashed the light around but it only held old furniture, boxes of God knows what and bedding but no bed. Walking heavily down the stairs, his eyes fell on the sofa. He had a feeling. Bones watched as Booth pulled the cushions off and opened a pull-out bed. Sighing, she said, "Well, at least there is a bed, I didn't picture myself sleeping on a bear skin rug."

Booth's thoughts immediately became carnal as he pictured Bones lying beneath him on that bear skin rug; her skin aglow from firelight. He shook his head and quickly reassembled the sofa to take his mind off the rug below his feet. He walked back to the kitchen with a bottle of wine in his hand.

Bones spotted the wine and raised a questioning brow. Booth shrugged and answered her non-verbal question, "There were several in the loft, I thought the red would go well with your chili."

She smiled, "Great idea, why don't you open it, and we'll sample some now," Bones said as she finished assembling her chili and put it on the stove to simmer slowly.

Booth found two wine glasses tucked up in a cabinet near the back and after giving them a rinse, poured them each a small glass of wine. Bones had taken a position on the left of the sofa facing the fire, and he handed her a glass and proceeded to sit on the opposite end of the sofa, his arm draped casually over the back of it. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

Booth looked pensive as he starred at the flames then asked quietly, "Bones, have you ever wished for a normal life?"

He turned towards her wanting to see her face as well as hear her voice when she replied. It was something that had been rolling around in his mind for a while and wondered how Bones felt about it.

Taking a sip of her wine, she stared into the mesmerizing glow of the flames and spoke as if hypnotized, "Yes, at one time, I had hoped to have the life I thought my parents had. But then I was abandoned and gave up those dreams." She turned towards him, her eyes reflecting the sadness of her loss.

Booth leaned in a bit closer, his hand rubbing her neck softly as she turned to face him even more, and their eyes locked. Booth said, "You know, Bones, you can have it all. You just have to take the chance."

Bones moved away suddenly aware of how much she wanted Booth to kiss her. As she rose, she said firmly, "Booth, I have everything I need, I don't need a man to make me feel complete."

Booth having heard this argument too many times, decided to take a different tact, "What about a child, Bones, you wanted a child, my child?"

Bones looked away embarrassed and murmured, "I've reconsidered; my life is too busy to care for a child."

Booth placed a gentle finger under her chin and said quietly, "There's always time for that."

Then realizing the conversation had gotten too heavy to fast he teased, "But, you aren't getting any younger Bones, what 34 this year, not many more ticks left on that biological clock of yours."

Bones affronted said, "I'll have you know women conceive right until their mid 40's and often beyond, I have no doubt I could do the same."

Booth laughed, "Bones I would never doubt you, you simply amaze me. I'm sure if you decided to have a child in your mid 40's you certainly wouldn't let age stop you."

Bones smiled and nodded, "Thank you for believing in me."

Booth smiled and toasted her, "Bones I always believe in you. You are my beacon for truth and I trust you more than anyone in my life." He added seriously, "Just remember I'll always be there for you."

Bones nodded her smiled softened as she said, "I know Booth."

* * *

"Well that was delicious I don't know why I doubted you," Booth said truly enjoying her chili.

Bones looked up surprised, "You doubted me?"

"Just teasing Bones, I never doubt you but I also knew you had very limited supplies here, but you are truly a gourmet in any kitchen," Booth praised.

"Well thank you and I'm glad you ate the last of the chili because without a fridge I don't know what we would have done with the leftovers," she said this as she began to remove the dishes from the table. Booth followed with his own, before they'd sat down Booth had filled a large pan with water and had set it on the stove to boil. Taking the steaming pan of water off the stove he asked, "Bones did you find any dish soap?" Bones bent and checked the cabinet below the sink, not only was there dish soap but also a spong. Reaching in she crowed, "Wow, I love this place we ask for something and it appears."

Booth laughed, "Then look around for a phone."

Bones smirked, "Okay maybe not everything."

They laughed as they washed dishes and put them away, they worked together as they always had as partners, dishes were just another example of partnering to solve a problem. Once the dishes were done each settled on the sofa with a steaming cup of black coffee.

Bones glanced over and spied a bookshelf that not only contained books but also a few board games. She put her cup on the coffee table and wandered over to the selection. Booth asked, "Do you see clue or sorry?"

"No just checkers, chess and backgammon," Bones said as she looked up from the selection.

"You game for backgammon?" Bones smirked.

"Absolutely I use to play that at camp every year," Booth said.

"You went to camp Booth," Bones said as she reached in for the dusty leather encased game.

"Sure did, baseball camp, gramps would send Jared and I every year, I think he thought we'd be professional baseball players if we stuck with it," Booth said his face reflecting the youth of a time long ago.

Bones sat next to him and asked, "Were you any good?"

"Bones, what sport haven't I been good at? But, seriously I blew out my arm third year in college and that was it, no baseball, no basketball meant no scholarship, had to drop out," Booth said saddened by event.

Bones then said, "Then you joined the army, became proficient in your chosen field and finished your degree after you completed your tour. Who knows, if you hadn't blown out your arm, maybe we wouldn't even know each other."

The thought of that saddened her, she looked into his eyes and felt it reflected back at her, he smiled softly and said, "You know Bones put that way, I'm glad I did blow out my arm, I like being stranded here with you."

"I agree Booth, stranded is no fun, but with you I think I could learn to enjoy it," then looking towards the game she asked, "Do you want to roll for first, or do you want to do rock, paper, scissors for it?"

"Roll for it Bones, let's not make this complicated," Booth said with a laugh.

* * *

Booth stretched and looked at his watch it was after 11, he glanced at Bones and saw her eyes were equally sleepy and suggested, "Bones, how about I make up the bed and you can change."

Bones looked startled, "Change into what?"

"Bones don't' you have any sweatpants or a t-shirt in your kit?"

Bones shook her head slowly, "I have a t-shirt, I'll use that." She rose from the sofa and grabbed her kit and moved towards the little half bath tucked into the corner of the room no bigger than an oversized closet really. Booth quickly pulled out a t-shirt and some sweats and changed quickly not knowing how soon Bones would be out, it was bad enough they were sharing a bed he didn't want her intimidated.

He opened the sofa bed and layered the mattress with a thick layer of bedding he'd retrieved from the loft earlier. The mattress still cold and it smelled slightly musty but beggars couldn't be choosers. Once done he spread out his thick survival sleeping bag over the entire mattress confident they'd be warm enough. He'd just turned to check the fire when he heard the door of the bath open, his heart nearly stopped. Bones hugged her arms around her as she shivered in the cool air. Her t-shirt barely grazed the top of her thighs, her teeth chattered as she said, "Oh Booth it's so cold in there."

Lifting the blanket he said, "Bones climb in, I'll add a few more logs to the fire and you'll warm up in no time."

Bones immediately jumped into bed, her teeth chattered so hard Booth though she'd snap her jaw. After making sure the fire guard was placed safely in front of the fire, Booth asked, "You sure about this Bones?"

Bones looked up and briefly conquered her chattering teeth and demanded, "Booth not another word, or you'll be looking for another partner when we get back to D.C."

Booth grinned, "Okay Bones you win."

He climbed under the covers, the bed itself was nearly vibrating from Bones shivers, he tried to ignore it and found he just didn't have the heart too and said, "Bones get over here, let me warm you up."

He raised his arm as she immediately moved to drape her arm over his chest and tucked her head onto his shoulder, she murmured, "Thank you Booth, I'll move away once I've warmed up."

Booth smiled, he thought well it wasn't perfect but he certainly had been granted an early Christmas wish, Bones was in his arms and sharing his bed. He held back a chuckle as he thought what a twisted sense of humor good ole St. Nick had.

Last thing he remembered was Bones moving closer, definitely not further away, his lips curved into a sleepy smile as his thoughts revolved around the woman in his arms.

* * *

**R&R is always deeply appreciated! Next chapter is a biggie :)**


	3. Come on Bones, it's Christmas Eve!

**Beta: SouthurnLady – Amazing women who I'm happy to call a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my time, imagination and ability to entertain.**

**This is a huge chapter by my standards, but it wrote itself...what can I say, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Come on Bones, it's Christmas Eve!**

* * *

Dawn was poking fingers into the darkness of the night, some things never change Booth usually woke up briefly in the predawn often just acknowledged the day before usually drifting back to sleep.

This time instead of just acknowledging the start of a new day, he noticed not only the faint tinges of light beginning to color the sky pink. But couldn't help notice Bones was still snuggled into his side exactly in the same position as they'd fallen asleep in. A quiet grin curled his lips as his eyes fluttered shut deciding to enjoy it a few minutes more. But then the bitter cold began to register, the cabin had turned into an ice box. He quietly extricated himself from Bones, she moaned slightly at having lost the heat his body provided. He carefully pulled the blankets up to her chin smothering a laugh as she settled into the spot he'd just vacated.

He quickly stepped behind the sofa and shed his sweats exchanging them quickly for his nearly frozen jeans, he draped his sweats on the back of the sofa. He made a mental note to set his watch alarm to add more wood to the fire during the night, breathing out he could see his breath in the dim light of dawn. Quickly grabbing a sweatshirt from his go bag he pulled it over his head and quickly moved to the hearth.

Moving the fire guard aside, he saw immediately saw the fire had burnt itself out hours ago. Glancing back he saw Bones hadn't stirred since he'd left her moments before, quietly he stacked the wood in the hearth, he lit it as he had the night before. The dry wood immediately began to burn, crackling loudly but the heat it threw off impacted him immediately as he stepped back from the warm glow.

Admiring the flames for a moment, he moved softly to the window and immediately saw signs of a significant storm. The sky was heavy with thick clouds as the sun on the horizon broke through with streaks of pink light. He didn't have to be a sailor to know they were in for a big storm.

He moved quietly to the kitchen and quickly put together a pot of coffee. Once done he lit the stove and set the pot on the burner, grateful the cabin had propane fueled stove. Once done as though on cue his stomach grumbled loudly, he murmured, "Easy boy, I'm making breakfast in a minute I'm just hoping it's not beets."

Booth rummaged the cabinets, the early morning rays of the sun helped him a bit. Finding only a few cans of corned beef hash, he shook his head; he knew Bones wouldn't touch it. He then decided to investigate the root cellar; as soon as he opened the door he immediately spotted a prize. A shelf to the right of the stairs held a can of Vermont maple syrup and next to that a clear sealed container of add water pancake mix. Looking skyward he murmured quietly, _thank you God, we won't have to eat beets._

_

* * *

Bones awoke to the soft crackle of the fire and of Booth making noise in the kitchen. Instead of opening her eyes she snuggled further into the warm covers conscious of Booth's unique scent, a mixture of pine soap and something so uniquely his. She could hear Booth humming as he prepared god knows what for breakfast but the distinct smell of coffee filled the air and her nose twitched in recognition. Slowly she sat up and pushed her sleep tossed hair back from her face. Booth seeing the movement smiled, "Bones I thought I was going to have to wake you."_

Bones slipped from the covers and stretched her sleepy limbs, Booth sipped his coffee while covertly watching the way Bones t-shirt rode up exposing if possible even more of her thighs. Deciding he needed to keep his partner at least modestly covered if he was going to make it through the next few days suggested, "Hey Bones, why don't you slip on the sweatpants I left on the back of the sofa, they'll keep you warm."

"Thanks Booth, it's quite warm by the fire but I bet it's chilly in the bathroom. I nearly froze to death last night when I changed," Bones said as she slipped Booth's sweatpants over her limbs tightening the draw string at the waist.

She smiled then said, "Speaking of which I'll be right back." Booth watched as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Booth turned toward the cabinet to pull a mug out for Bones, he poured her a cup, it was black but at least it was coffee. He turned back to the griddle he cleaned up earlier which was now piping hot and ready for the pancake batter he'd already prepared. Pouring it on the hot griddle it sizzled as it hit the pan, he turned down the flame not wanting them to scorch.

Hearing a door open behind him he turned to see a freshly washed Bones pick up her coffee and lean into the counter to watch him cook. Quirking a brow he smirked, "What? Hasn't a man prepared you breakfast before?"

Bones smiled and answered, "Yes I have Booth, but I have to say it's been a while." Sharing probably a little more than Booth needed but denying the truth didn't seem to have a point.

Booth smiled and said, "Well considering you made me dinner last night, I'd say it's only fair."

Then added, "Why don't you set the table," gesturing towards the griddle he added, "Pancakes will be ready in a few minutes."

Bones nodded as she reached into the cabinet to retrieve plates and silverware, her thoughts wandered as she thought, _I'm stranded but I'm enjoying myself, so unlike me. _

_

* * *

After taking care of their initial hunger with a stack of pancakes, Booth refilled their coffee mugs and updated her, "Bones, did you notice the sky this morning?"_

"Only that it appears to be very overcast," she picked up her cup and wandered towards the windows.

Booth followed her, and stood just to the left of her within a hair's breath, Bones closed her eyes briefly responding to the heat of his body. Involuntarily she shivered, seeing this Booth rubbed his hands along her arms in an attempt to warm her not realizing that cold wasn't what Bones was feeling. Keeping his eyes focused on the sky he said, "When I got up the sky was pink. You know what they say _Pink skies in the morning sailors take warning. Pink skies at night sailors delight."_

Stepping away feeling a need to put a little distance between herself and Booth, she teased, "Booth you do know that it's the moisture in the air that makes the skies pink. Hence this is why we often have storms that follow pink skies."

Booth nodded, "Yeah I know Bones, but I find it interesting that a wives tale is actually a fairly accurate predictor of inclement weather." Booth added closing the subject, "Anyway I'd think we should stock up as we can, I'll bring in more wood and I think we should investigate the loft and the root cellar further. We've already found enough to keep us feed for a day or two maybe we can find a few other things to make things a little more comfortable."

Slowly she nodded seeing his point, "Booth maybe you can find some footwear in the loft, neither of us have warm footwear just our gum boots which keeps them dry but not warm."

Booth nodded and immediately returned to the kitchen area with Bones following behind. They made quick work of the morning breakfast dishes as they teased who would be responsible for lunch.

A bit later dressed, both had changed into jeans and sweaters, stashed in there go-bags. Bones stepped out of the bathroom having just finished cleaning up and said, "Booth what you see is it, you have now seen my entire wardrobe."

Booth laughed, "Well Bones, I have a sweatshirt I can spare but I'm getting to the end of the line myself."

"Well since we don't know how long it'll be. Why don't you give me your laundry and I'll wash it after we've investigated the cabin a bit, so we'll have something clean for the morning," Bones said.

"Nah, you don't have to do that Bones I can manage I just need the basics washed," Booth said.

"Well why don't we pile them together and who ever doesn't make lunch washes?" Bones bargained.

"Hmmm, not bad idea Bones," Booth said as he found a small wicker basket to gather their unmentionables. Bones snickered as she placed her lacy lingerie in the basket and watched Booth turn away and teased, "Booth I think you've seen women's underwear?"

"Something you have to learn about men Bones, if we see women's lingerie we imagine the owner wearing it," Booth smirked raising his hands in a sign of surrender, "Hey I didn't' make the rules, that's just how it works."

Bones remained silent as she took the basket from him and placed it inside the bathroom a smile curled her lips when she returned, "So other than this fascinating debate over my undergarments, what do you prefer root cellar or loft?"

* * *

A bit later they'd decided to split up, Booth went to the loft and Bones to the root cellar.

Booth climbed the stairs at the edge of the wall. The rough treads were covered with small braided rugs; seeing the worn spots, he wondered who had lived here, what this cabin had meant to the owners. When he reached the landing, the dust, if possible, was even thicker up here. The dim light of the overcast sky was filtering thru the wide window at the end of the loft, giving him enough light to look around without a flashlight which he'd given to Bones.

His eyes immediately landed on a few much-needed winter supplies: a few shovels, a few pairs of snow boots. He bent to pick up a pair of the snow boots and noticed they were half a size larger than he normally wore. Next to them was a pair of ladies snow boots; not sure of Bones shoe size, he decided to take them down as well. He immediately placed them next to an area just at the top of the stairs thinking anything useful he'd place there to make taking them downstairs easier.

He continued to move through the space and also found a few winter parkas, hats, gloves, etc. He opened a trunk and his eyes immediately spotted a Northwestern Wildcats sweatshirt and knew exactly who'd appreciate it. Lifting it out the truck, all he could smell was the sweet smell of cedar; he immediately set it aside and found a few more sweatshirts they could use.

He added the sweatshirts to the other items he'd found. Looking around, he noticed a small truck placed on top of a stack of wooden crates, it was battered with age and use, but something about it had him move forward to investigate. As he drew closer, he smiled at the various pictures and travel stickers stuck to its surface, his fingers traced the aged picture of a young man standing next to his aircraft. He had a similar picture of his father in an old album he had tucked into the back of his closet. Tracing the picture, he pictured his father's face instead of this stranger; chasing that image away, Booth opened the treasure box. Moving layers of tissue paper aside, he spotted a journal with ornaments carefully wrapped in layers below it.

* * *

Bones had taken the flashlight Booth had provided her and was thrilled with the treasures she'd found. She stacked them neatly on a table near the stairs; the root cellar had perfectly preserved and protected a number of treasures.

Shelves of canned fruit and vegetables lined an entire wall. Using her flashlight she found string beans, carrots, peas, peaches, apples, applesauce, pears, sauce and even a canned ham. On another stack of shelves she found sealed containers of dried milk, flour, pasta, rice and even a can of shortening. She murmured softly to herself, "At least we won't starve."

Gathering her finds, she added them to her stash, realizing she needed something to carry everything back upstairs. She moved the flashlight from shelf to shelf looking for a container large enough to carry everything back up. Her flashlight picked up the glint of glass in the corner of the cellar; she realized the flash was coming from bottles of wine. Moving forward, she picked up one and realized it was red; picking up another the homemade label said cranberry. Thinking these would be great additions; she added them to her stash and realized she really needed to find something to carry everything back up.

Going back to the original task, she flashed the light high and saw several peach baskets hanging from the ceiling rafters. Looking around, she realized that although she was tall, she just wasn't tall enough. She then spotted an old chair propped up in the corner and moved it under the baskets. It dawned on her it would be difficult to hold the flashlight, stand on the chair and retrieve the basket. She decided to prop the flashlight on a nearby shelf pointing its beam towards the baskets. Carefully, she stood on the chair and though it shook, it seemed to hold her weight, so, she removed the first basket with ease and lowered it to the floor. The next basket was a bit further out, but she thought she could manage it. Stretching to the fullest extent of her reach, just as she'd managed to grasp the handle, the chair slipped sideways. The sickening snap of the chair leg, rang out like a gun shot in the quiet of the root cellar. She screamed as she slammed sideways into the shelving, and quietly she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Opening the journal, the first entry Booth found was First Christmas 1967. Just as his eyes skimmed further, he heard a scream…without a thought or conscious effort, he set down the journal and tore down the stairs and ran to the root cellar door. Immediately, he spotted an unconscious Bones, flew down the remaining stairs pushing the broken chair out of way, and picked up her wrist feeling for a pulse. When he felt her steady beat, he released the breath he'd been holding since he'd first seen her unconscious body. Realizing he'd better assess the damage, he brushed the hair off her face and called out softly, "Bones, it's me, Booth. Talk to me Bones?"

He quickly moved his hands along her arms and legs and realized there were no broken bones. Looking back at her too pale face, he spotted a rapidly swelling bump on the side of her head. Deciding a cold damp floor wasn't a good place for an unconscious Bones, he scooped her in his arms, her head sliding softly onto his shoulder. For a moment, he treasured the feel of her in his arms, murmuring softly, "Bones, you have absolutely no idea, do you?" Pulling her closely to him, he kissed the top of her head and quickly carried her up the stairs.

He then lowered her to the sofa and covered her with one of the quilts they'd used the night before. Just as he pulled the quilt up, Bones groaned and her hand immediately moved to the side of her head. She murmured, "Booth, what happened?"

Sighing with relief, he smiled at her confusion, "You knocked yourself out. How'd you manage that?"

Focusing on Booth's eyes so close to her own she said softly, "I only remember trying to reach for a peach basket and the chair leg snapped," sighing, she added, "I imagine I was thrown into the shelving."

Booth nodded, "Yeah, looks that way, Bones, looks like you're going to have a headache for awhile." He placed a gentle finger under her chin and lifted it so their eyes met, her eyes appeared to be clear, he asked, "Do you feel sick, are you dizzy?"

Bones thought for a moment before answering and said, "No, I feel fine but I wish I had some ice for this bump, swelling causes more pain than the actual blow."

Booth smiled, then said, "Now, that I can help with." He quickly reached for his go bag and pulled out his first aid kit; snapping the lid open he spotted the instant ice pack. He quickly handed it to Bones, "Ask and you shall receive."

Smiling her thanks she activated it and placed it against the bump on her head, wincing as the heated skin met the ice cold of the pack. Booth asked, "Do you want some aspirin?"

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment; she opened them slowly and asked, "Do you have ibuprofen in your kit? It would reduce the swelling better."

After handing her two, he quickly moved to the sink and pumped a glass of cold water for her. He watched her take the IB's and the water. Once he was assured she was fine he asked, "Bones, why peach baskets?"

Bones smiled, "I found a feast, Booth. The root cellar had so many treasures. I was getting the peach baskets to make carrying everything upstairs easier."

"What did you find?" Booth asked.

"I found a canned ham, vegetables, rice, flour, pasta, sauce, even wine," Bones' voice grew excited as she talked about her finds.

"Great, at least I won't be eating beets for Christmas dinner, good job," Booth laughed.

He added, "How about I bring everything up and see what you found."

"Sounds good, did you find anything?" Bones asked.

Booth smiled, "As a matter of fact I did; how about I get everything into the kitchen and we can look over our finds, it almost feels like Christmas having all these surprise gifts."

Bones laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't classify it as a Christmas miracle?"

"Nah, just luck and we deserved a little, don't you think, we could be stuck here for a few more days. You relax and I'll get everything moved."

Bones nodded as her eyes fluttered shut, the IB's were starting to work and she was confident she didn't have a concussion so she should be fine if she just let the medicine and ice do their magic.

Booth moved quietly down into the root cellar. The flashlight was still propped up where Bones had left it. He had enough light to grab the basket and began to load them with their new found stash. He smiled, looking at the jars Bones had found; they had indeed been lucky to find such a well stocked cabin. He hated to think how they'd have fared out in the bitter cold last night. He quickly moved everything into the kitchen and placed the peach baskets on the counter.

He glanced at Bones, noticing her color was getting better. He moved quickly to climb the stairs of the loft and filled his arms with everything he found. Before leaving, he glanced back at the Christmas box and then inspiration hit him. He'd make Christmas for Bones. He smiled as he thought _I'll make sure it's one to remember too._

His arms already heavily loaded, he quickly moved his finds onto the kitchen table and then returned to the loft. He picked up the box and then his eyes fell on a tree stand propped up against the back wall, picking it up he carried them both back down the stairs.

Bones opened her eyes just as he'd reached the bottom step, seeing the tree stand she asked confused, "Booth, why did you bring down a tree stand?"

He blushed as though caught with his hand in the cookie jar and stuttered, "Ah, I thought if you were up to it, we'd go find a tree…there seems to be quite a few blue spruces in the area."

"Booth, isn't that silly, we don't have anything to cut it with?" Bones questioned.

Booth smiled, "I spotted an ax on the porch yesterday, ah, come on, Bones, it'll be fun."

"Well, okay, if you really want to go to all that trouble, I'd love to get out before we get snowed in, the sky doesn't look promising," she answered.

Booth placed the Christmas box down and put the stand on top of it, he said, "I found this box of ornaments in the loft, thought we could use them."

Bones looked at the box and noted its worn surface covered in decoupage, "Looks like a lot of history, I wonder if the family that owns this cabin came here often?"

Booth smiled, "Well I found a journal in the box, I was starting to read it when you screamed."

"I screamed?" Bones asked surprised.

"Hey, don't feel bad I'm glad you did, who knows how long you'd be down there if you hadn't?" Booth replied.

Bones played with the loose knots that held the crazy quilt together, embarrassed she said, "I'm slightly embarrassed to have made you panic like that. Thank you for rescuing me."

Booth had been putting more wood on the fire and asked, "Bones, look at me?"

Once her eyes met his, he said, "You know I am suppose to protect you, it's my job."

Bones shook her head exasperated, "I can protect myself Booth!"

This was an age old argument for them, Booth smiled, glad she was up to bickering with him, "I know, Bones, really no one I trust more to cover my back. But, it doesn't change the fact that part of my duties to the Jeffersonian is to protect you."

Bones pouted, "It's silly, if you'd only give me that gun license this wouldn't be an issue."

Rather than answer Booth decided to change the subject, "Do do you want to see what I found in the attic?"

"Yes, I believe I would," Bones threw off the quilt and stood, she wobbled for a moment but quickly steadied herself.

Booth having seen the wobble reached for her, placing an arm around her waist and said, "Bones, you alright?"

Bones looked up, his face was so close she could nearly feel the stubble that had grown overnight, "Yes, of course, Booth, I just should have gotten up more slowly."

Releasing her he said, "Well, if you feel dizzy don't keep it a secret."

"I promise I won't, let's see what you found," Bones said her voice rose with excitement, she, like Booth was truly beginning to enjoy this out of life experience that had been sprung on them.

Bones moved to the table and began to look through Booth's treasures; she smiled when she lifted the Wildcat sweatshirt, "Ah… someone graduated from Northwestern."

"Thought you'd appreciate that," Booth said with a laugh.

"I found us some boots, a few down jackets, gloves and hats, not bad, huh?" Booth asked, waiting to be praised like a small boy.

Bones smiled, "Yes you did very well Booth. Looking at this, I think we can manage to get that tree you're so looking forward to chopping down." She shook her head and teased, "I just think you want to act like Paul Bunyan and chop down your own tree." She paused then smiled brightly and added, "I can't believe we're stranded and having such a normal Christmas, feels abnormal somehow, I never have normal Christmases."

"Well at least it'll be memorable," Booth replied, as he slipped one of his newfound sweatshirts over his head. He then asked, "Do you feel like taking a walk, are you up to it?"

"I'm fine Booth and the cold will feel good; the cabin is getting a bit warm and we should probably stock up on firewood, I'm convinced we'll have snow tonight," Bones said trying to reassure him.

"Well, it'll be a white Christmas, Bones, just like it should be," Booth said, as he helped her into one of the down coats he'd found.

Taking her shoes off, she slipped into the smaller pair of boots, and her eyes lit up as she remarked, "What are the odds you'd find a coat and boots that would fit me?"

"Well, considering I don't gamble anymore that's not a fair question, but I'd say they were pretty long," Booth said, as he slipped his own boots on…equally surprised that they weren't swimming on his feet.

Once bundled up, they stepped out onto the porch as the cold slapped at their faces, but, fortunately, the wind they were sure to get later with the storm hadn't started, making it bearable.

The snow crunched under their feet as they made their way down a path towards the water in the distance using it as a compass point.

The forest was quiet, Bones broke the silence and said, "You know, Booth, animals know of approaching storms, it's believed they pick up on barometric pressure changes."

"Yeah I figured it had to be something like that," Booth said, then changing the subject he asked, "Are you upset your trip will be delayed?"

Bones glanced at Booth as she said quietly, "No, I find I'm enjoying this."

Booth smiled, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer and said, "I'm glad Bones, I think this has the makings of a memorable Christmas, don't you agree?"

"You do know it's only a holiday to sell merchandise right, Booth?" Bones said seriously.

"Bones, you aren't going to drag me into an argument on religion, you know how I feel about that and nothing you say will change it," Booth said firmly.

Bones looked at his face and she thought, _no I don't believe I could._

Then changing tact's she asked, "What makes you so sure you're right?"

Seeing she was curious but also serious he answered, "Bones, when you're a sniper the only thing you're certain of is your gun, your training and your God. If God had decided to end my time, I'd have died in the field or gone crazy long ago after the weight of what I had done had crippled me. Neither happened and I credit God for keeping me safe and sane."

"But, Booth, you have no proof. How can you be so sure?" Bones asked again unconvinced.

"I was at a crossroads seven years ago, and I think God decided that you'd make the difference and brought you into my life," Booth said quietly looking away almost cringing from what he knew would be her argument.

"Booth, if anything, that was a coincidence or, in the vernacular which you'd appreciate," she smirked, "fate." Bones stopped walking having half turned toward Booth. This question had puzzled her for as long as she could remember.

"Fate to me is an extension of God's influence…just like God gave me instincts for seeing the truth or even shooting straight, these are his gifts to me and how I use them justifies His having bestowed them on me," Booth said.

"But, it's an old wives tale, religion was developed to focus the masses. To have them follow one authority in society, be good or you'll be punished, similar to the Santa clause myth," Bones said, her voice firm with her convictions.

Booth picked up her hand and then looked into her face and asked, "Do you trust me, Bones?"

Bones nodded, "Implicitly."

Booth smiled, "Wouldn't you call that a form of faith?"

Bones nodded slowly, "Yes, I believe I would, I've always had faith that you'd save me."

"Well I place my faith in God that I'll always be there to keep you safe," Booth explained.

"So you're telling me that your faith in me and your faith in your God is the same?" Bones asked curious.

Booth nodded then said, "Bones, let's put it this way, when you were a little girl did you trust that the sun would come up every day?"

Bones nodded and said, "Yes, and when I grew older I could explain it scientifically."

"Yes, but when you were a child, did you just have faith it would appear?" Booth asked.

Bones nodded once again.

"That's a metaphor for faith, you just know there is a God and he'll protect me and those I love," Booth said.

"But what about all the bad things that happen, why wouldn't your God protect the innocents?" Bones asked, struggling with Booth's faith once again.

"Just as there's good in the world, there's evil as well," Booth paused and looked closely at her face. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, her eyes sparkled with curiosity. He gently raised a hand to brush her hair back.

"Faith isn't dependant on outcome. Those with faith understand its part of God's master plan. That by living through triumphs as well as pain we become better for it," Booth said.

"I'm sorry Booth I know you have your faith, but I can't subscribe to what if's and unsubstantiated half truths," Bones said, exasperated with his nonsensical stance on the subject.

"Bones, that's fine, but regardless of how many times you may question me on this subject you won't shake my faith," Booth said firmly.

She smiled and said softly, "I know, I think that's why I like discussing it with you, maybe one day you'll convince me," she laughed and added, "but I wouldn't count on it."

Booth laughed as he guided her toward a perfect blue spruce and said, "So, Bones, what do you think?"

Bones walked slowly around the seven foot tree and checked it for imperfections and nodded, "I do believe you have found the perfect specimen."

Booth laughed and he prepared to cut it down and said, "Did you doubt me, Bones?"

She laughed and said, "Never."

* * *

Just as they made their way back to cabin a light snow began to fall, the silence and the falling snow a perfect compliment. Neither felt compelled to fill the silence, which for Booth was remarkable. Quietly they walked, each had a hand on a lower bough and was dragging their Christmas tree behind them. Anyone watching would have smiled at the ideal scene, as though realizing how they must look, Booth asked, "I feel like I've stepped out of a Currier and Ives painting, don't you?"

"A very good analogy, I agree," Bones said with a laugh. Just then they climbed the wide steps of the porch together and Booth stood the tree up shaking the snow from its limbs. Standing there with new fallen snow on Booth and the tree, Bones couldn't resist, "Well, I'd say you look like a post card. But nothing will surpass the night you and Parker brought the tree to the prison."

"Hey, that was Parker's idea?" Booth laughed, slightly embarrassed at having done something so sentimental.

Bones stepped up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, Booth surprised, asked, "What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason, Booth?" Bones teased.

"Ah, yeah," Booth asked his eyes locked with her own.

Stepping closer, she managed to hug him though the thickness of their combined outerwear, she murmured, "Because of who you are and what you do for me. Like this tree."

Booth stepped away, feeling as though something had changed, and he needed time to process it. Deciding the conversation had gone as far as it could for the moment he said, "Bones, let's get this tree inside, I need to get some firewood for the cabin."

* * *

"Bones, is it straight?" Booth asked for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"Yes, I believe it is, you can now tighten the base," Bones said satisfied.

Stepping back she admired the beautiful blue-tinged tree, it was a shame they'd chopped it down, but she felt confident they'd honor it more in death than it would have been in life. They'd placed the tree on the far side of room well away from the hearth, both realizing having a dead tree and a fire were dangerous combinations this far from civilization. As Booth finished, she moved to the treasure box which Booth had placed earlier on the worn and battered coffee table. Her eyes took in the image of a young man next to what she thought could be a fighter jet, then to a very pregnant young women, a wedding photograph and even several children. The decoupage was worn and chipped in places, but the love and memories still intact.

Booth had come to stand just behind her and looked down at what she was admiring. He noticed her fingers tracing the cherub face of a beautiful little girl, and he thought back to her desire to have a child. He decided to break the mood, maybe they'd manage this conversation later as they decorated the tree or sat back and admired it while drinking the bottle of wine Bones had found.

"Bones, how about I make a few runs for firewood and you can start lunch?" Booth asked, hoping she'd let him handle the heavy stuff.

Bones raised a questing brow, "I'm not sure it's your desire for my cooking that prompts this suggestion, or you don't want me to do any physical labor after my fall? But, I accept I'll make lunch, I find I'm famished from our trek in the woods." She said this as she began to feel the warmth seep back into her extremities, and she moved to remove her coat but Booth stopped her.

"Leave that on, I might as well get 4 or 5 loads in without having to ask you to constantly open and close the door; the fire's already died down so I'll just rebuild it as soon as I'm done," Booth said.

"Seems a waste, Booth, but I agree the cabin is nearly as cold inside as it is outside," Bones said as she moved to the cabinet to retrieve several pans to prepare lunch. As Booth left to retrieve the wood, Bones looked into her peach baskets and retrieved the sauce and pasta. Then her eyes fell of a few treasures Booth must have found, she saw canned mushrooms, and even a few dried peppers. Smiling, she added them to the sauce confident the additions would perk it up. When she'd opened the jar, she realized it was completely lacking as a sauce, obviously, it was canned tomato puree and not spaghetti sauce, but, fortunately, with these additions and help from the spices in the cabinet all would be well.

Bones put the pot of water on to boil as the sauce was simmering quietly. As she watched, she silently wished for a loaf of Italian bread. She moved towards the root cellar door, and Booth, having seen her movement, said with a warning, "Be careful, one knock on the head is enough for anyone."

Bones turned back annoyed, "Booth I think I can manage, stop being a mother duck."

Booth turned his head and coughed quickly to cover up a laugh, then said, "Mother hen, Bones, Mother hen."

Bones had already returned her attention to the root cellar and absently replied, "Oh, yes, that sounds right."

Bones went to explore the root cellar hoping for a few more treasures. Booth, in the interim, continued to bring load after load of wood into the cabin stacking it high against the wall just beside the hearth. On his last few trips, the snow had begun to fall in earnest. As Booth walked, he heard the crunch of his boots on the iced over snow, knowing by morning they'd be covered up with a new layer.

He smiled…tomorrow would be Christmas Day, and he was thinking back to the silver dolphin earrings he'd picked out, still wrapped and under his own tree. He wished he had something to give Bones tomorrow; she had so few good memories of Christmas which is what had driven her to travel for Christmas. He wasn't fooled, for years she tried to ignore the feelings of abandonment by traveling for the holidays. And she didn't take wonderful holiday trips to Paris or London, no, she took them to the hellish heat of Africa or South America.

His last trip from the wood pile he noticed the sun was low; he could tell by the angle they maybe had another hour of sunlight left. Stepping onto the porch, he spotted a shovel and snow shoes hung on large pegs on either side of the door, and he smiled grimly hoping he wouldn't need the snowshoes. Brushing off the snow, he stomped his boots and opened the door all the while balancing a fairly large pile of logs in one arm.

Stepping in, he called out, "Bones, you alright?"

Bones stepped into the kitchen having just exited from the root cellar, and once again her arms were laden with even more treasures. She answered impatiently, "Booth, if you don't stop hovering, you'll have no lunch."

She quickly moved to the counter as Booth removed his jacket and began to stack the hearth once again with wood. Booth smiled as he struck a match, and the dried wood caught quickly once more lighting the cabin with light from the hearth, though he realized they'd better have a few more candles out soon.

He stood and asked, "Bones, where'd you find those candles? It's going to be dark soon."

Bones glanced out the window and realized the truth of Booth's statement, and she replied surprised, "I didn't realize it was so late. The candles are in the cabinet next to the stove, I found a good supply of them but I only took three out yesterday."

Booth reached above her to retrieve the candles, and his body pushed her gently into the stove. For just a moment, his chest was pushed against her back, the heat that emanated from him felt delicious but, if possible, he smelled even better. It was over nearly before she could register more, disappointed, a soft sigh escaped.

Booth apologized, hearing her sigh, "Oh, sorry about that, Bones, I thought I had a bit more reach than that."

Bones let her hair fall over her heated cheeks as she murmured, "No problem, I was just wishing I knew how to light this stove, that's all."

Booth opened the oven door and saw it was completely dark with no hint of a lit pilot light; he remarked, "Bones, I'll have the pilot lit in a minute."

"Oh good, because I have no idea how I'd cook that ham tomorrow without an oven," Bones said with a laugh. "Besides I found this?"

Booth looked at what Bones had in her hand, it was a package of add water biscuits, "Excellent, I love biscuits can we have them with the pasta?"

Bones laughed, "I was thinking the same thing. Apparently I'm as hungry as you are."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were seated enjoying a pasta dinner complete with red wine and rolls. Booth picked up his glass and toasted, "Bones, fantastic dinner, thank you for making it." He added, "Aren't you amazed at how lucky we've been?"

Bones picked up her glass and smiled, "I'd say very lucky, this cabin hasn't been occupied I'd say in at least a year, and yet it's fully stocked."

Booth laughed then asked, "Well, I'm not going to question our luck, we might run out of it. So, how about we move this conversation to the fire?"

"Booth, what about the dishes?" Bones reminded.

"Ah shucks, I was hoping you'd forget about them," Booth teased.

Bones teased making a show of looking around, "Booth, do you see someone here who will do them, because I sure don't. Are you seeing things again?"

Putting his glass down he picked up his dish as well as hers and kidded, "Laugh it up, Bones, I was kinda hoping a dog would show up and clean them up for us."

Bones picked up the silverware and pan and followed Booth to the sink and said, "You know that wouldn't be very sanitary, Booth. The urban legend associated with dogs having cleaner mouths than humans was debunked fifteen years ago."

Booth looked surprised then paused while rinsing the dishes and asked, "Really, that's true?"

"Yes, Booth, it's true, human mouths are no dirtier than dogs," Bones answered, handing him a dish towel as she prepared to wash.

"Bones did you have a dog when you were a kid?"

"Yeah, a black lab named Bobby," Bones answered.

"Bobby, that's a strange name for a dog, why Bobby?" Booth asked.

"Well, Russ wanted to call him Blackie and even at the age of seven I thought that was completely unoriginal," Bones said, affronted.

"Okay, that explains why you didn't want to call him Blackie, but why Bobby?" Booth pressed.

Bones concentrated on an imaginary spot on a piece of silverware and said quietly, "I had a crush on a boy in 2nd grade whose name was Bobby."

Booth smiled, he could just imagine Bones with her first crush, almost but not quite and asked, "So, did Bobby ever ask you to share his lunch?"

"Oh, no, he was quite popular and even then I intimidated most of my schoolmates," Bones said, with a quick shake of her head.

Booth's tone was gentle as he said, "His loss, Bones, his loss."

Having put away the last of the dishes, Booth picked up their wine glasses and said, "Bones, how about we take this to the fire and decorate the tree?"

"Sounds good," Bones said as she sat on the sofa facing the small decoupage trunk. "What do you make of the pictures, Booth?" she asked curious.

"Well, I'd say the owner of that trunk was a vet. The pilot next to the plane, he's standing next to a Thud," Booths said, his fingers traced the edges of the plane lightly.

Bones asked, "Isn't that what your father flew?"

"Yeah," Booth said softly, his eyes unfocused staring into the flames.

"Are you alright, Booth?" Bones asked concerned.

Booth shook his head to clear it and turned to Bones and smiled, "Absolutely, just brought back some old memories."

"Bad memories?" she asked.

"No, not all bad," Booth said with a smile. Then, anxious to change the subject, he opened the trunk and lifted the journal he'd found earlier.

He opened it gently and turned to the first page and read aloud, "Our Christmas memories, Frank and Ellen Grant." The writing was faded with age but he squinted in the low light and continued, "New Beginnings, December 1967."

He leafed thru it slowly and realized, Frank and Ellen had used the journal to not only mark key milestones annually but it was a reflection of a life time together. He thought maybe, just maybe, he could use it to his advantage, so he said, "Bones, how about we take turns reading the journal and who ever isn't reading finds the ornament in the box and hangs it on the tree?"

"Won't that be an invasion of privacy Booth?" Bones asked, realizing just how private a journal could be.

"Bones, the journal is more of an annual milestone calendar; true, it probably contains a few more thoughts than what would be posted in the local paper, but considering we're wearing their clothes, burning their wood and eating their food, I think we're okay," Booth said with a smile.

"I suppose you're right, do you want to go first?" Bones asked.

"No, why don't you, but before you do, would you like more wine," Booth asked, as he lifted the bottle to top his own.

"Yes, I'd like that," Bones said.

Booth filled her glasses and then removing the remaining tissue that covered the ornaments, he smiled. This family was obviously very organized as each cubbie gently nestled an ornament and each was clearly marked with a year.

"Well, let's get started then," Booth said.

* * *

**R&R is always appreciated!**


	4. The Grant's

**Beta: SouthurnLady – Amazing women who I'm happy to call a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my time, imagination and ability to entertain.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Grant's**

* * *

"_1967 our first Christmas, I know we're only 19 but somehow I feel as though I've known Frank my entire life, we met in high school five years ago_," Bones read, her voice soft as she read Ellen's words.

"_I knew Frank was for me the minute I met him, he saved me from nearly breaking my neck. I can remember running down the hallway of St. Bridget's because I was late for class. The bell had rung and I didn't want to be late, Sister Jean was militaristic in her need to enforce rules and I was sure to face detention for a week if caught. Well, in my hurry I missed a step and nearly fell head first down the stairwell; luckily my Frank was there to catch me before a terrible fate was handed to me. I remember looking up into the chocolate brown eyes of my savior, my hero, and felt my knees buckle had he not held me, it was as though my heart knew_."

Booth had picked a small handmade ornament of a bride and groom…the ornament was cheap in actual value but clearly it was loved and handled with care over the years. Booth walked forward and placed it at the center of the tree thinking this love story's center was the couple they'd never met.

Bones continued, "_Well, after that, Frank and I were inseparable, both are parents thought we were too young to be so serious, so quickly, but a heart knows what a heart knows. My Frank was brilliant, aced every class and tutored me often where writing had never been my strong suit. I don't know what I would have done without my Frank, oh I'd probably have passed, but I ended up excelling in all my courses all because of Frank_."

Booth picked up his glass and sipped his wine both mesmerized by the flickering flames and the soft inflections in her voice as she read.

"_We've been married now two months and we're spending our first Christmas in the mountains of Virginia at my famiy's cabin in the woods. It's lovely here, isolated, but I feel safe because Frank is with me, we married on a beautiful late October day, the leaves had turned yet the air was warm_," Bones continued to read, she picked up her wine glass and sipped it carefully before replacing it on the table.

"_It was as though God was smiling down on us and gifted us a wonderful day to celebrate our union. Frank thinks its silly of me, I've been writing in a journal my entire life. My grandmother gave me my first journal when I was seven and would gift me a new one every year, I have quite the collection now, twelve volumes filled with silly school girl nonsense and many wonderful entries of my courtship with Frank. Well, with this journal I decided it would be devoted to an annual entry along with an ornament commemorating our time together. I hope to keep it up to date and add many entries along the way. The treasure box was a gift from my parents and the journal, as well as the ornaments, will be part of my life as long as I'm here to keep it safe. My dearest Frank, know that you are the love of my life and each day is richer for having you in it, all my love Ellen_," as Bones finished, she handed Booth a picture quintessential late 60's bride and groom, she had a peasant dress of white with a simple wreath of daisies in her hair and God forbid, Frank wore a leisure suit.

Booth smiled at the couple in the photo, it was though Ellen and Frank had started out just like his parents but based on the thickness of the volume Bones held, he'd say it ended very different.

Bones raised her eyes which were soft with emotions Booth couldn't read, she whispered, "Oh that was truly lovely, Ellen obviously loved Frank. I'm just amazed, that she knew at their first meeting they'd be together."

Booth sat down next to Bones, he looked into her eyes and said, "I'd say she believed in fate, Bones, wouldn't you agree?"

"You know I don't believe in fate," Bones answered briskly.

"Yeah, but Ellen did, how do you explain her heart recognizing Frank as the one," Booth asked, taking the journal gently from her hands.

"I don't know, I can't comprehend it really," Bones said clearly puzzled.

Booth read the confusion in her eyes and smiled, "she just knew and considering how many ornaments are in this box, I'd say she was right."

Bones smiled, "Yes, I have to agree, the number of entries and ornaments seem to be a testament to that."

"Ready for the next one, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Absolutely, I find I'm intrigued by the Grant's," Bones said, as she picked up an ornament dated 1968.

Bones looked at a small framed photograph, the frame was tarnished with age and the top edge of the tarnished frame was engraved, 1968, a handsome aviator was smiling brightly at the camera. She showed it to Booth and said, "I'd say Frank appears to be an aviator, wasn't your father an pilot as well?"

Booth held the photograph, instead of Frank he saw his father's youthful smile, he said, "Funny, we had the same ornament on our tree growing up."

Bones paused, "Do you think they may have been in the same squadron?"

Booth squinted at the picture trying to pick up the squadron insignia, but the picture was too small and faded with age, he shook his head, "Can't tell, Bones, my dad was with the 21st."

Bones took the ornament back and carefully hung it on the tree, taking her seat she said, "Booth, why don't you read Ellen's entry, maybe she wrote something about it?"

Bones picked up her wine glass and sipped, as she listened to Booth's familiar voice, his cadence as familiar as her own, "_My Dearest Frank, I write this not knowing if you're even alive, but I have faith God will keep you safe. You made me a promise before you left; I remember we were at this very cabin taking a few days for just the two us before you shipped out. We sat on the porch swing and quietly swung back and forth, neither of us wanting to speak of the future, but somehow the movement of the swing relaxed us just enough. I remember crying; you held me close and promised to come back to me. I knew my face was red and blotchy, yet you made me feel loved, beautiful and cherished. I miss you so much Frank, not a day goes by that I don't think of the last time we made love. That was nearly a year ago, my bed is cold, my heart hurts and I'm consumed with thoughts of you."_

Booth paused, his eyes met Bones, and hers were intent as though she was puzzling a problem but not quite ready to share, he wondered but decided to continue.

"_I no longer watch television; it frightens me, the constant images of war that seem to parade by. Ever since the attack on Khe Sanh, I've never been more grateful you'd been assigned VIP duties, when they attacked, you were safe on the carrier. I cried that day with relief and guilt, relief because you were safe and guilt because I only cared about your safety, that's so wrong, yet I couldn't help it. So many soldiers had been hurt, the numbers scared me, I didn't sleep for days after," _Booth paused to pick up his wine glass. Looking at it thoughtfully, Bones asked, "Booth, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking this is probably how my mom felt and how thousands of women felt when their loved ones were called to serve," Booth answered.

"Do you think Frank was drafted?" Bones asked.

"Not sure, it sounds as though Frank was honorable, but still he had a new wife, if I were to guess I'd say he was drafted," Booth answered.

"Was your father drafted?" Bones asked, realizing this was a sensitive topic.

"No, he volunteered, his dad had been a soldier and had glorified war for my father, he volunteered and then came home and told my mother he was shipping out," Booth said his voice flat.

"I don't know what to say," Bones said.

"Neither did my mother," Booth said, then needing to lighten the mood added with a hint of smile in his voice, "Let's finish 1968 or this tree will take all night to decorate."

Booth continued, "_I find myself hiding and hoping you'll come find me. I've come to dread when I'd see an unfamiliar solider in town, immediately I'd think he's looking for me, to tell me you had died. I'd run the opposite way, straight to St. Bridget's where we were married. I'd sit for hours absorbing the quiet, often Father Pat would sit with me, we'd pray or sit quietly it was as though Father Pat knew I just needed the certainly of our faith to restore my peace. I pray every day that you'll return to me, there are days where even breathing becomes difficult. Dr. Roberts thinks I may have asthma but I keep telling him I'll be fine once you come home, I know you'll prove me right and I'm counting on it. Tonight, I write in my journal in our cabin in the woods, Mom and Dad deeded it to us as a holiday gift, it's ours, baby, and I want our babies to love this place as much as we do. It may be cliché but you are my everything. Without you, I am lost and forgotten, with you, I am strong and resilient, come home to me, Frank, I miss you and I love you, Ellen."_

Bones said, "I wish I had faith like that."

Booth asked puzzled, "Faith, like in God?"

Bones smiled, "No, you just wished I meant that, no, I meant faith in someone else, so absolute that it would consume me." She added with a laugh, "With Angela's help, I can write it, but I can't seem to feel it," Bones looked away as she toyed with her wine glass, "I wish I could."

Booth reached over and gently guided her face so she was looking at him, "Bones, you just have to be ready for it, don't close your heart. I promise if your open to it, your heart will find that perfect someone, I can practically guarantee it."

Bones smiled, "You're referring to the heart metaphorically I know, but still how can you be so sure, you haven't found your perfect mate?"

Booth thought, if _only she knew_ but replied instead, "But I'm always open to the possibility, you just need to be."

Bones changed the subject, "Was it difficult for your mother, the separation from your father?"

Booth looked off into the fire and quietly mulled over the question, was it difficult? After a moment, he replied, "Yes, I'd say it was, the base Ellen mentioned, my dad was stationed there. When I was reading Ellen's words, I felt they could have been my mother's. I have all her letters, my dad kept them and when he left, Pops made sure I had them along with any photographs we had of them. We really didn't have a lot, my dad drank pretty much all the time after my mother passed, so work was difficult to get. So all I have now is a large hat box filled with photographs and letters."

"Well, you had something I didn't," Bones paused as their eyes met, she added, "A grandfather."

Booth nodded, "Yeah, I thanked God everyday for Pops and Nana. I have no idea what would have eventually happened if we'd stayed with my dad."

Bones rubbed his hand lightly, trying to sooth the hurt and then said, "Statistically, your odds would have been poor that you'd have remained undamaged."

Booth shook his head and withdrew slightly, "I know you're right, but it doesn't make me like it."

"I find the old adage _the truth hurts_ is quite apropos," Bones said with a smile, then reached for the journal and added, "Okay, it's my turn again."

* * *

A few more ornaments had been hung, they'd reached 1972. Glasses had been refilled and Bones had brought out some of the canned fruit as a snack, along with the few left over biscuits she'd made with dinner.

Bones was now reading the journal as Booth hung a small framed photo of the couple. It had obviously been taken when Frank had returned. He hung it up carefully making sure the frame caught the glints of light from the hearth.

"_My dearest Ellen, I've been home now for a few months, yet each morning I wake and expect to see the walls of my tent, my temporary home while in Vietnam. Instead, I'm greeted with the peaceful and welcoming image of your beautiful face. Have I told you recently that I often wake up early not because of my military training but just so I can look at you? I missed you terribly, your letters were like gifts from heaven, I don't think I'd have survived if I had been one of the unfortunate soldiers who received Dear John letters. I would have gone AWOL, stolen a plane and would have come back to beg you not to leave me. Thank you for being my rock, my constant in the world of chaos, what would I have done had I not had you. When I was shot down, I thought for sure that was the end, but God smiled on us and let me come home to you_," Bones voice was soft as she read Frank's heartfelt words; to love like that it was unimaginable to her.

"_And yesterday you gave me the greatest news a man could hear, you're going to have our baby. I know you hope it's a boy, but I'm partial to a little girl with your blonde hair and blue eyes, my girls, my life. Next week, the real world will descend on us, I return to my father's firm and you'll go back to just being my wife. I write this knowing how false this statement is, you'll never just be my wife, you are the women who is in my constant thoughts, who gives me the strength to endure the physical therapy I've had to endure, the woman who completes my world. My dearest Ellen, just know I'm nothing without you. All my love, Frank."_

Bones sighed as she handed the journal to Booth, her voice cracked with emotion when she murmured, "Frank obviously loved his wife even after years of separation, to love like that."

Booth equally moved, agreed, "Frank was a lucky man," he paused and added, "he sounds unchanged or should I say changed for the better. He came home and understood what he had." Booth rose to look out the window, the night was dark but eerily quiet, snow was falling gently to the ground erasing easily the footprints from earlier. Bones rose to follow him, her hand touched his arm lightly as she asked, "Booth, are you alright?"

Booth shook the melancholy from his thoughts and smiled, "Yeah, just makes me envious is all, when I came home from my tour, there was no Ellen to greet me. I was one of those soldiers that had received a Dear John letter. I just wonder if it would have been different if somehow I had what Frank had."

Bones smiled softly and said, "Well you might not have had Parker and so, as you say, everything happens for a reason."

Booth smiled and nodded, "Your right, Sandy didn't stick around but I met Rebecca shortly after I finished my training at Quantico and my life changed for the better."

"Do you ever miss what you had with Rebecca?" Bones asked, not sure she wanted to know but seemed compelled to ask.

Booth shook his head and answered as he guided Bones back to the sofa, "I miss the feeling of coming home, knowing someone was waiting for me, but as for Rebecca, no."

"Then why did you propose?" Bones asked, as she picked up another ornament.

"I think I proposed because it was the right thing to do," Booth answered.

"Booth, that's ridiculous, in this day and age we no longer look down on unwed mothers," Bones responded quickly then asked, "Did you still love her?"

"At the time, I honestly thought so, but all I can remember is feeling relief and disappointment," he glanced at Bones and added, "I was pretty confused and I think Rebecca was shocked, she never expected me to propose. Hind sight, the writing was already on the wall, Rebecca and I were destined to have a child but not a relationship."

Booth picked up the journal and began to read, "_1974, Jenny's first Christmas. I'll never forget the night our daughter was born: here we were, driving in a torrential rainstorm towards St. Elizabeth's', your contractions came so quickly I thought you were dying, that I'd somehow lose the both of you. But, no, I found out a bit later the worst had yet to come. But, somehow you did it, you endured the pain and a few hours later our Jenny was born. I remember tears of joy coursing down my face as I heard her cry for the first time and held her awkwardly in my arms. In that singular moment, I was completely enraptured by our little girl. Looking at her now, I can't believe how much she's grown; she's nearly 5 months old and full of curiosity and light. I've often wondered how we got so lucky, then I think, how did I get so lucky: two beautiful women in my life, you make me feel as though I could climb Everest before breakfast. Each week, when we attend Church, I thank God for each of you every day. My life has only gotten better in the past year and it frightens me at times that I'm allowed to be this happy. Our Jenny cut her first teeth yesterday and it was worth all the fussing to see those two little teeth, out finally to greet us. I love you both more than my own life and thank God daily that you're here to share it with me. All my love, Frank."_

"Frank was one lucky man, I envy him," Booth said, as he laid the journal gently on the table. He took the small framed photo and saw Frank's Jenny for the first time and said, "She's beautiful." Bones took the frame and murmured, "She's symmetrically pleasing," then laughed, "You do realize she'd be 37 now, I'll bet she's a beautiful woman and just about my age, we could have met her at some point, don't you find that odd somehow." She rose to add the ornament to the tree and said, "I feel as though I'm a voyeur in the Grant's life," and asked, "Do you think we should stop reading the journal, I feel as though I'm invading their privacy?"

Booth thought for a moment realizing the importance of the question, "I think we're honoring them. They shared many wonderful Christmases in this cabin and I think somewhere they're smiling knowing their memories are becoming part of our own Christmas."

"Well, you know I trust your judgment, but it seems almost too personal to me," Bones added.

"I think this cabin was their own personal oasis, I agree, but they strike me as a very loving and open couple, they obviously spent a lot of time here." Booth said, then changed the subject, "Bones, do you ever think about having a child anymore?"

Bones picked up her glass and took a careful sip before answering, "Sometimes…"

Booth now curious asked, "Like when?"

"You know the park I go running at near my apartment?" Bones asked.

"Sure, we've run there together a few times, why?" Booth asked.

Looking into the fire she said, "Well my favorite path runs right by the toddler playground, and I find myself stopping from time-to-time just to watch."

"You know, if you wanted a child, there's still plenty of time," Booth answered quietly, suddenly anxious that he was opening a door better left shut. He really didn't want to get into another discussion about being a donor. No, if he and Bones had a child, it would be the result of a relationship, not because of a miracle in a sterile lab somewhere.

Bones smiled, her eyes glowing when she thought of a child of her own one day, "Yes, you're right, I'm young, healthy and plenty of women have had children in their late thirties and even forties."

"That's right, Bones, plenty of time," Booth said, then continued, "But, you need to keep your options open, Bones, closing off your heart is no way to get what you want."

Bones smiled shyly, "Oh, I think I'm much more open to the possibilities than before."

"Why, what changed?" Booth asked as calmly as he could, conscious of not wanting to scare her.

"I'm not sure, I didn't think change at this speed would be possible, but I find myself yearning for more," she raised her eyes and met his, hoping he'd see something that would make him take the next step.

Unfortunately, Booth had been burnt, so now he was twice as cautious, but he pushed through it and asked, his eyes watchful, "What made you notice the change, Bones?"

"You did." she answered quietly; but as though agitated, she rose quickly and said, "Maybe we should finish this tomorrow, Booth."

Booth shook his head, "No, Bones, tonight's Christmas Eve, it needs to be finished tonight."

She turned back to him as though realizing she'd shared too much, she reached for the journal and said, "How about I read a few of the years in a row just to move this along a bit."

Booth smiled, seeing right through her evasion tactics, "Sure, Bones, where were we, 1973 right?"

Smiling her thanks, she nodded and began.

* * *

Bones had read thru several years of updates. She had no trouble imagining tears choking Ellen's voice as she wrote about the loss of her beloved father in 1974 from a heart attack. That year, they'd hung a Christmas angel, embroidered on its gown the simple word 'Dad'.

In 1975, Ellen and Frank had had another addition; they named their son Robert after her father.

Then in 1976, Ellen and Frank had nearly been crushed by the weight of the recession nearly losing their life savings and home. In 1977, Ellen and Frank celebrated Ellen's shiny new degree in computer science; a fledgling industry that Frank predicted would be the wave of the future.

Reading this, Bones remarked, "Seems Frank was very intelligent, computers weren't trusted and used in 1977 as they are today. Just imagine what Frank and Ellen experienced, they were old enough to appreciate a man walking on the moon, the first personal computer, air travel no more complex or less safe than driving the roadways of North America and even were part of Ike's Interstate development program."

Booth smiled, he loved her like this, "I'd say they saw the world grow up before their eyes. You have to give Frank credit, for him to encourage his wife to return to school is really remarkable. He was definitely in the minority back in 1977. I mean, single women had been enjoying careers but wives and mothers, not as common as you'd think, as it is today."

Booth paused thoughtfully and something from this conversation jarred loose a memory from his childhood. "I can actually remember my mom arguing with my dad wanting to work part time writing jingles for the local radio station, she won, but they fought for weeks over it." Booth grimaced as the memories of loud rage-filled shouting matches came back to remind him of his father's temper.

Seeing Booth's distress, Bones laid a hand on his arm and asked gently, "Are you alright, Booth?"

Booth shook his head and rose to feed more wood to the fire and said, "Sorry about that, Bones, sometimes innocent conversations trigger memories I'd forgotten."

Bones walked towards him uncertain what she should do, he was her friend, she had to do what she could to comfort him and asked tentatively, "Booth?"

Staring into the flames, he remembered the beatings, the abuse, the insults and the torment. Booth turned towards her, his eyes reflected the pain of more than remembering a simple argument between adults. Without saying a word, Bones pulled Booth into her embrace simply going on instinct. As though he'd been waiting for this very moment, he held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. Valiantly, he fought the memories and tears of that small boy from so long ago.

For once she was holding Booth to comfort him not the other way around, and it felt wonderful. She always seemed to be in need of a hug; probably more often then he'd been comfortable with. Yet he gave them without reservation, and it felt nice to do the same for him, though she had to admit being firmly pressed against him with his hands lightly resting on her hips made her wish he'd pull her closer. Her thoughts continued to wander as she found her hands moving from his shoulders to the back of his neck. She barely registered Booth's hands moving ever so slightly, gently guiding her closer.

She felt, rather than saw, Booth raising his head from where it was resting against her temple; opening her eyes, she knew they'd betray her. She wasn't feeling anything like friendship at the moment, and she was sure it was spelled in big red letters across her forehead…KISS ME. Ever so slowly, Booth lowered his lips to her mouth; he hesitated as though waiting for her to rebuff him.

Sensing his hesitation and that she was the cause for it, she reached up to press her lips against his while pulling him closer. At first gentle, then teasingly delicious, each seemingly forgot the need for breathing. As it became paramount, Booth simply shifted and began to rain kisses over her face and then feasted on her unimaginably-sensitive ear.

Her moan of pleasure seemed to come from deep within the base of her throat, adding fuel to his already healthy desire. Pulling her hips firmly against his own, she moaned, "Oh my God, Booth."

Her voice had broken through as nothing else had. He stopped, took a deep calming breath then kissed her lips softly and rested his forehead against hers, then murmured, "Bones, what are we doing?"

Pulling back slightly, Bones looked into Booth's eyes knowing she'd see desire, but was there anything else. Searching, she saw the desire but also the hesitation and she knew why, he'd want more than biological urges, he'd want her heart. Was she ready?

She teased her voice husky with desire, "I don't think you need me to explain that, do you?"

Smiling softly down at her, "Bones, this can't just be biological urges, I'm not made like that."

"I know, Booth, I do realize that, I realized it 7 years ago, maybe you didn't know what your gambling confession was but I did. You wanted more than satisfying your biological urges even then, and that's all I had to offer at the time. That's why I left," Bones said her hands still firmly wrapped around his neck.

Booth looked surprised, "You knew even then?" Pleased, she felt the slow pattern of his hands rubbing her hips gently. He wasn't pulling her closer, but he didn't to seem to have much more control than she did.

"Booth, I am a genius after all," she murmured then pressed another kiss to his lips. Nibbling gently on her bottom lip Booth suggested, "How about we move this to the sofa, I'm starting to burn from this fire. If I'm gonna get burnt, I'd rather you do it," Booth said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated**


	5. I want more

**Beta: SouthurnLady – Amazing women who I'm happy to call a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my time, imagination and ability to entertain.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I want more**

* * *

"Bones," Booth said, his voice husky with desire, desire he was trying valiantly to reign in. Bones was practically in his lap, his for the taking. But, he couldn't, he needed more. He said again wrenching his lips from hers, "Bones."

"Hmmm," she said as she continued to nibble his lip.

"We need to stop," he said, though he kissed her again hungrily. She murmured against his throat after a bit, "Why, Booth, we both want this."

Finally pulling back to look into her desire-filled eyes, he said, "Because this isn't enough, Bones, I want you, all of you. I want what Frank and Ellen had."

Bones sat back stunned, she couldn't promise him that. It wasn't quantifiable, Ellen and Frank had shared a lifetime of love, she didn't know if she was capable. Slowly sliding from Booth's lap, she gazed at the dying fire and murmured, "I don't know if I'm capable, Booth. I don't want to promise you a promise I can't keep.."

Booth picked up her hand and kissed it gently and said, "I know, I'm asking for everything, it's too much. But, I'm absolutely positive given time I can prove we belong together." Seeing her objection hovering on her lips, he cut her off, adding, "Let's just take this one step at a time, okay?"

Bones nodded slowly, "How do you propose we do that, Booth?"

"We move forward, we date and hopefully, time will convince you that we're meant to be," Booth said softly, his hand moved to brush her passion-tossed hair from her face.

Bones smiled, "Well, can we consider today, tonight our first date?" She added with a laugh, "Considering you already got to first base."

Booth laughed, it released the tension he had felt the moment he'd called a halt to their passion-induced make out session, "You know about first base?"

Bones winked as she lifted the wine bottle to refill their glasses, "I've been to high school Booth, I know what first base is."

Booth laughed and rose to replenish the fire; as he bent to stir the embers and add more wood, he smiled. Obviously a great deal of time had passed since he'd been standing right before this fire nearly burning with more than desire and now it laid in near ashes. Seeing the hot embers ignite the newly stacked logs, he glanced at his watch realizing how late it was, and turning back to the sofa, he was struck anew at just how beautiful she was. Until a few hours earlier, he'd manage to keep those thoughts at bay; now, having had her in his arms he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold up his end of the bargain. A cold shower wasn't an option but maybe he could shovel some snow to cool his libido.

"Bones, it's late. We should be getting to bed," Booth said in his most practical voice.

"Booth, what about the tree…we aren't finished." Bones replied.

"We'll finish it in the morning, we'll be up with the sun and it'll give us something to do," Booth said, as he moved to the door to put on his boots.

Confused, Bones asked, "Where are you going? Aren't you coming to bed?"

"I think I'll shovel off the porch so we have a clear path to get out in the morning," Booth said, as he wrapped his new found scarf around his throat and put on the pair of gloves he'd found.

"Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll be back in a few minutes," Booth said tearing his eyes from her passion-swollen lips.

Bones pouted, this wasn't going at all according to plan. She wanted him, more than anything she wanted Booth to make love to her. She ached, literally her breasts had swollen painfully straining against her bra, her libido was fully revved and he was walking out. Her pout moved to a sulk fairly quickly and she said with a bite, "Fine, I hope you enjoy the cold." She picked up her go bag and disappeared quickly into the bathroom.

Shaking his head, he deserved that. But it didn't make a difference; he opened the door and was struck by the numbing cold. He smiled, exactly what he needed, he stepped out and closed the door firmly behind him.

A few minutes later Bones returned to the living room and quickly made up the bed in the same way Booth had the night before; the chill of the bathroom had also cooled her libido effectively. She smirked as she listened to Booth shoveling snow; he'd gone outside when all he had to do was strip down in the icebox called a bathroom. She moved the wine glasses and bottle to the kitchen and the fire guard back in front of the fire. Climbing into bed, missing him, she quickly fell to sleep with the lull of the crackling fire and the reassuring sounds of Booth nearby.

* * *

Booth entered the cabin as quietly as he could. He'd spotted Bones through the window when she'd climbed into bed twenty minutes earlier. He didn't want to wake her. He quickly stripped off his outer wear and decided to change behind the sofa. He was sure his reflexes were quick enough if Bones woke up. Having changed but being definitely chilled, he stood in front of the fire and added another few logs, hoping the heat would hold out till morning. He was exhausted…a full day of Bones could wear a man out, he thought, smiling at his thoughts. He glanced at the tree, the plastic Bride and Groom seemed to stand out against the darkness of the pine. He nodded slowly and thought_, Frank I want what you had and I intended to get it. Bones opened the door and I'm walking in._

Having warmed up, he moved closer to the bed and simply looked at her. Bones was on the far side. Obviously, she'd still been in a bit of a huff when she'd gone to bed. Her face was relaxed, soft with sleep, and her hair was pushed into her face a bit. His fingers itched to push it away but he held back; any overture on his part and they'd be making love instead of falling in love, and he was intent on the later. Then he smiled, _good if she wants me as much as I want her, then maybe I've got a shot at this._

Quietly, he climbed into bed, he laid on his side, and fell asleep simply watching her breathe. Just watching her breathe was relaxing, it filled him with peace.

* * *

The next morning, Booth awoke again as was his practice moments before sunrise, he noticed first a heavy weight across his legs as well as an arm across his chest and a head nestled into this shoulder. Smiling, he opened his eyes confirming the picture he'd painted in his mind. Bones was draped across him, deciding, as much as he'd love to stay exactly in this position, he knew the moment she opened her eyes he'd be lost. He slid gently from her grasp, she mumbled nearly incoherently but her words made his heart sing, "Booth, stay … "

Kissing her brow lightly, "Sleep Bones, I'm right here."

Her brow smoothed as she smiled and snuggled into the spot he'd just vacated.

Booth quickly dressed and ran a hand thru his hair, _oh boy, I bet its sticking straight up. _Deciding to worry about that later, he quickly added wood to the fire, watching the logs catch quickly he then moved to the kitchen and decided Hash and Pancakes today and quickly began his preparations. Soon the scents of hash cooking and coffee brewing woke Bones up.

Sitting up slowly she pushed her hair from her face, _ugg, it needed a wash_. Seeing her movements Booth said, "Morning Bones."

"Morning, Booth," she climbed from the bed and stretched. Once again, her t-shirt did nothing to hide her incredible legs from his eyes. For the briefest of moments, Booth pictured them wrapped around his waist as he pushed against the very counter he was leaning against. Deciding that was too tempting a vision, he said gruffly, "Bones, why don't you get dressed and I'll start the pancakes."

Bones had spotted Booth's quick assessment of her apparel and decided to tempt him a bit. If she was feeling like an unsatisfied feline, he'd have to pay.

Padding softly up to him, she stood before him, without heels, she was several inches shorter which suited her mood perfectly. Taking his cup, she sipped at his coffee. Handing him his cup, she reached up to pull him down to her level and kissed him hard and quick, Booth barely got his fee hand wrapped around her waist when she withdrew just as quickly and said over her shoulder, "Would you pour me a cup of coffee, I'll be right out." Taking a page from Angela's book, she walked toward the bathroom and bent from the waist to pick up her go bag realizing how far her t-shirt would ride up. She smirked at the gasp from Booth and closed the door quietly behind her.

Quickly dressing, she realized laundry was a must today, Christmas or not. Pulling her hair into a neat ponytail, she rejoined him a few minutes later dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. Booth smirked when she re-entered the room wearing one of his sweatshirts, "Bones, that's FBI property."

Moving towards him, she picked up the cup and said with a bit of sass, "So, are you going to take it off me."

Deciding two could play this game, he moved within an inch of her face and murmured, "Bones, if that's what I said, it would have already happened. I just think it's cute that you're marking yourself as my property."

The shocked look on her face was priceless and she sputtered, "I'm no one's property, Booth, and certainly not yours."

"That's not what the sweatshirt says," Booth teased, and he turned back to the griddle to flip the first stack of pancakes.

"Fine, would you prefer I walk around here in a bra? That's all I have left," she made a quick move toward the hem of the t-shirt when Booth's hand snaked out and held the fabric in place.

"Okay, you win, Bones," he pleaded, "I'm having a hard enough time trying not to take you right here on this counter; if you walk around here with just a bra, it would probably kill me."

Lowering her hand from the hem she smiled, "hmmm, something I may have to try later," she moved to the cabinets to set the table and added, "How long are you going to keep this up, Booth? You know I want you and its obvious you're attracted to me as well." She said this with a smirk as her eyes noticed the obvious bulge in his normally loose-fitting jeans.

He moved to stack the pancakes on her plate and placed the maple syrup next to it, then added another batch to the griddle and said, "As long as it takes, Bones, I want you, but I want it all."

Bones bit into her breakfast savoring the taste as well as the tasty morsel sitting across from her. She imagined kissing him, a delicious blend of Booth and maple syrup. Nearly groaning aloud from her thoughts, she decided she'd better douse the fire, before they both got hurt.

"Booth, do you think you could help me wash my hair, it's disgusting…I can't go another day," Bones complained.

Booth sipped his coffee having stacked his own plate with pancakes and hash, he nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, Bones, thank God there aren't any mirrors here, but still I feel like my hair is standing straight up."

Bones smiled, "It's not that bad, it can't be any worse than my own hair."

"Okay, after we wash up the breakfast dishes, we'll boil some water and wash each other's hair", Booth said.

Changing the subject, Bones asked, "do you want to finish decorating the tree? I find myself wanting to know more about Ellen and Frank."

Booth nodded, "Sounds good, I'd like that," then added, "Today's probably our last day away from civilization, tomorrow, I'm sure my absence will be noticed and the FBI will send someone out here at our last known location."

As he said this, he realized he needed to convince Bones today if they had a chance at making a go of this.

* * *

"Ham smells great, Bones," Booth said, having just stepped back in from shoveling a path back out to the road. He removed his outerwear and moved into the kitchen and asked, "Anything you need me to do?"

Bones moved away from the steaming pots on the stove and asked, "Could you please set the table?"

Bones was focused on the pots before her, distracted. Booth took advantage and wrapped his arms around her which caused her to yelp as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

She turned in his arms and decided the interruption was worth it as she lifted her lips to his, an invitation which Booth wasn't about to turn down. Booth watched her eyes flutter shut as he lowered his lips to hers…she tasted delicious. Booth couldn't seem to get enough as the kiss deepened further. The rattle of a pot nearly boiling over broke up the kiss before it could get out of hand. He was proverbially saved by the bell.

Bones laughed, "You distracted me," she smiled and added, "If dinner is burnt, you have only yourself to blame."

Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he winked then turned around to set the table, "It would definitely be worth it, Bones, definitely.

As he set the table he said, "I just wish I had thought to bring your present, it's under my tree probably gathering dust as we speak."

Bones looked surprised, "Dust, Booth that's ridiculous, it couldn't possibly gather any noticeable amount of dust in just a few days. But, I, too, wish I'd given you your gift before we left. But, then again, if I had known we were going to be stranded, I'd have had you load my survival gear in the back of your truck."

Booth laughed, "Yeah, hindsight is great. Hell, if I hadn't decided to let the forensics' team go before us, we'd have been back in Washington and you'd be in the Yucatan."

Bones began loading steaming dishes on the table and paused to ask, "Do you regret this?"

Booth knew exactly what Bones was referring too and said, "I think you know better than that."

She smiled and said, "I definitely think this was a perfect way to celebrate Christmas. But, I still wish I'd brought your gift."

Booth teased, "Well, you could tell me what it is then I could tell you what I think."

Bones smirked, "I don't think so, and you'll just have to wait till we get back to D.C."

The food was now on the table, and Booth poured them each a glass of wine. He raised his glass and toasted, "Merry Christmas, Bones."

Bones looked into his brown eyes which were the exact color of melted chocolate and murmured, "Merry Christmas to you too, Booth."

Booth looked at the spread before them and said, "Let's eat, Bones, I'm starved.

The tension broke in an instant, Bones laughed, "Nice to know some things never change."

After enjoying the delicious meal Bones had prepared, they cleaned up the dishes and withdrew to the sofa. Booth had brought along the bottle of wine and remarked, "You know, Frank had excellent taste in wine, I'm usually not much of a wine drinker, but this stuff is excellent."

Bones settled back on the sofa and held up her glass for him to refill, "I couldn't agree more, though how do you know it wasn't Ellen's taste."

Booth shrugged then said, "Your right, that was pretty sexist of me, wasn't it."

Bones shook her head, "No, just alpha male either way," Bones tapped her glass against his and said, "we are enjoying the Grant's hospitality."

Booth settled on the sofa, still bothered that there was no gift for Bones to enjoy, he knew just the right gift would cap off this memorable holiday. A thought struck him and he suggested, "Bones, after we finish the tree, how about we exchange one truth, something we don't know about the other as a gift."

Bones looked puzzled, "Booth, you know me better than most, more than even Angela, what could I possibly share?"

Booth picked up her hand and kissed it lightly and said, "Bones, think about it. We've been experiencing a lot of change in the last 24 hours, there has to be something you could share."

Bones nodded slowly, _problem was, was she ready? Did she even know her own metaphoric heart?_ She said quietly, her eyes reflecting fear and trust as she looked deeply into her eyes, "I'll try, Booth."

Then she asked, hurt, as she realized what it meant for Booth to suggest such a gift, "Booth, I didn't think we had any secrets. Are you telling me you haven't always been truthful?"

Booth eyes locked eyes with her own as he said, "Bones, you know more than most, but the feelings I have for you I've keep in check for a long time." He added softly, "I think it's time for you to hear them."

Booth knew instantly it was too much as Bones seemed to move slightly away from him. Breaking the tension, he suggested, "How about we finish the tree?"

She smiled; thankful Booth was calling a halt to a conversation that was decidedly getting more uncomfortable for her. Yes, she was closer to Booth than anyone, but she'd still yet to determine if she could give him what he wanted. She wasn't sure she'd ever be.

Picking up the journal she read, "_Christmas 2005, Ellen, I miss you. I find myself alone in our cabin and find I prefer it. I didn't want to share you with anyone, even our family. This was our nirvana and I wanted to enjoy it one last time with you, next year, I'll bring the family up. This year, I wanted to celebrate our love and cry over my loss with only our memories to keep me company. Jenny and Robert worry and had me purchase, of all thing, a satellite phone. Next, they'll have me wire the cabin. That will never happen, it's perfect just the way it is and I wouldn't change a thing. I've gone over all your treasured ornaments and hung them with care. But, your journal is the gift I treasure the most. It's almost like your still here and often I imagine your voice calling to me. I wake up each morning expecting to see your smiling face, but I find disappointment in the lonely bed we once shared. God took you from me too soon, I know you're waiting for me, but God has other plans for me for now. Wait for me, darling, I'll be there before you know it. Our work is unfinished here, Robert and Jenny still need their father and our grandbabies have grown so much since you've been gone. Tommy just joined the Pee-Wee Football team and looks great, a chip off the old block. He reminds me so much of Robert at that age, curious, active and full of life. But I'm proudest of his open and giving heart, I hope nothing changes that. He'll be an amazing man and I hope one day to see that. Now Emma, she's giving her mother a run for her money, so bright, our Emma. If she doesn't get a full ride to college, I'll eat my words. But I worry about her to. She seems isolated from her classmates, her intelligence making her different. I make sure to celebrate all her accomplishments and often take her to the guest lecture series at the Jeffersonian and some of the D.C. Universities. Just before I left, we attended a lecture at the American University, an amazing woman was lecturing. Her name was Dr. Temperance Brennan." _

Booth looked up surprised, "Oh my God, can you believe that. Bones, that's fate, how can you possibly argue with that? Here's your evidence."

Bones looked shaken and tried valiantly to argue her unshakable stance on fate, but how could she? It seemed Booth might be right but try she did, "It's a coincidence Booth; my lectures are open to the public, as Frank indicated. He'd been bringing Emma to all sorts of lectures, he just happened to attend mine."

Booth smiled, Bones could be stubborn, he shrugged and continued to read, "_I can see our Emma growing to be such a gifted and intelligent woman; I wish I could have found an opportunity to introduce Dr. Brennan to Emma, who was as you'd imagine disappointed that I couldn't. But, I could see she was profoundly impacted by the confident woman lecturing on, of all things, evidence detection found in the bones of victims. When we left, she said it was the best lecture she'd ever heard and decided to look into forensic anthropology as a possible major."_

Booth laughed, "Wow, Bones, to see personal evidence of your impact on others, what a feeling that must be?"

Bones looked bemused and said without vanity, "Booth, I'm world renown, I believe I impact anyone choosing Forensic Anthropology as a career choice."

"Yeah, Bones, I know but still, based on what we've read, Emma was a freshman in High School when she attended your lecture." He added, "I wonder what she ultimately chose, she'd be finishing her undergraduate studies soon if she stayed on her current pace."

He suggested with a smile, "I could find out?"

Bones looked shocked and amused, "Like when you did all those background checks on my dates?"

Booth looked embarrassed at having been caught, "You weren't supposed to know about that."

"Well, it's a little obvious when you come and interrupt my dinner to arrest my date," Bones said with a laugh, the hurt having been erased long ago.

Booth, decided to change the subject and asked, "Did you find the ornament?"

Bones laughed, "It wasn't that hard, Booth, only two left." She picked up a small-framed painted portrait obviously of Ellen. On the back was a hand-painted inscription which she read, "_Ellen, you made my world better for having been with me, Love, Frank."_

"They were married 38 years, I think?" Bones asked?

Booth calculated quickly, "Yep, sounds right."

"Are you ready for the last one?" Booth asked.

"Yes, though I hate to see this all end. I don't think I'll ever think of Christmas without thinking of the Grants," Bones replied.

"_Christmas 2006, Dear Mom and Dad, today is our first Christmas without you both. I miss you terribly but I'm grateful as well. You taught me that I could love and be loved, probably my most important lesson. Today's world is so cynical, overrun with violence, neglect and ignorance, yet, you were there, my shining example. As a teenager, my friends alternated between teasing me that my parents acted more like newlyweds and sighing enviously over the near fictional perfection of a couple. Excuse me for being a tad blunt, but it wasn't just the physical, it was the bond you had as two human beings that was so profound. When Brett and I married, do you remember how worried I was, wondering if I would have what you had? I knew I couldn't accept anything less; did perfection exist more than once? Dad, you teased me and said, "Do you think I'd let the most wonderful creature in the world have less than perfection?" Looking into your eyes I saw the truth of your words. You were the man who would run into any danger to save me. You gave me strength to stay even though I wanted to run. And Dad you were right, Brett and I have a wonderful marriage that instead of becoming stale and boring, gets better with each passing year."_

Bones paused to gather her thoughts to finish, "_Mom, not a day goes by that I don't think, "Oh, I've got to tell mom that," and each day I sigh with disappointment. You've been gone two years now, but you are missed as much today as the day you left us. I hope to soon think of you without tears falling. I hear that will happen, but for now, I let them fall knowing I feel closer to you somehow. I love you both, Jenny." _

Booth sighed and heard the crackling of the fire as he closed the journal for the last time. His eyes he knew were glassy with unshed tears. He'd know the Grants love story would end, but he was still profoundly impacted.

Hearing Bones sniffle, he turned to see tears coursing down her cheeks, her eyes bright as stars. Pulling her into his embrace, he simply held her, letting the tears fall.

After a bit, he asked, "Are you alright, Bones?"

Pulling back, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and sighed, "I knew the inevitable would happen, but it still saddened me that they're gone forever. What a remarkable couple Ellen and Frank were."

"I'd say they were a shining example of love lasting a lifetime and more," Booth said quietly.

Bones looked into to Booth's eyes and asked curiously, "And more?"

"Jenny, she wouldn't settle for less and it sounds like she got her wish," Booth said.

"We don't know that for sure, Booth," Bones said, though her voice was not quite as convincing as she wished.

"Is that doubt I hear, Bones?" Booth asked seriously.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, it certainly stands to reason that having been brought up in an atmosphere of both romantic and parental love, Jenny would have been attuned to seeing the signs herself," Bones said.

"So, you're saying it's possible?" Booth asked, careful to skirt the slippery slope of parental love since both he and Bones didn't have the best possible examples to use.

She paused and considered Booth's question and finally said, "I believe it's possible her environment would have supported her learning. " Bones smiled, "Yes, I do believe it was possible for Jenny to learn this important lesson."

Bones stood to hang the last ornament on the tree. In some ways, it was almost silly. In the morning, they would take down the tree and repackage the ornaments, but for tonight it was here. She hung the small handmade frame with a picture of a middle aged couple, the love she saw shining in their eyes was more than enough proof. Ellen and Frank had found something special so many years before and somehow they'd managed to keep it fresh and enticing every day of their lives together.

Booth had risen to follow her, he watched as she took in all the ornaments and in particular the last.

After watching her hang the ornament, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and murmured, "Bones, I need to tell you something. I need for you to listen with your heart, because what I have to tell you comes straight from my own."

She nodded,…fear held her still, not because she feared Booth physically because, if anything, she welcomed his closeness. No, she feared her own heart wondering if she would be strong enough to hear his words. Gaining strength from the strong arms around her she said, "Is this the truth you planned to share?"

Booth said, "Yes, I hope you can hear this with an open heart." He then guided her back to the sofa and refilled their wine glasses. Taking a sip, he put the glass down and instead reached for her hand. Each was facing the other and he knew he had her entire focus; her body language spoke volumes, she was open to this conversation; he just hoped she'd accept it.

He began, "You know when I pushed you for more outside the Hoover, and you said no, I didn't hear the rest of your words until much, much later." Bones nodded for Booth to continue, "Months later, while stationed in Afghanistan, I began to dream of that night. I think being away from you for so long, my mind rejected our separation, and it replayed our conversation almost nightly. It's only then that I heard your words," he said, his hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

Bones replied, "I know I dreamed of you in Maluku. It occurred more often then I felt comfortable with. I'd wake up every night with the taste of you on my lips. I'd often call out your name, which Miss Wick had an annoying habit of telling me each time it occurred. Often, I wasn't even aware of it myself. She'd often pester me about my dreams. I do believe Dr. Sweets has rubbed off on her a bit which I found quite annoying."

Bones raised her eyes having focused on his hands held in her own for the last few minutes, "I needed you to hear it from me first, not Miss Wick."

"What did you want to tell me, Bones," Booth asked quietly his own admission held for the moment.

"That I…." Bones paused and took a deep breath and looked into Booth's impossibly dark eyes, which seemed to have gotten darker now that the dusk was gathering outside. Swallowing hard, she continued, "That I regretted my decision."

Booth released the breath he'd held unconsciously and asked softly, "Regretted how?"

"Regretted not having given us the chance you asked for," Bones said her eyes once again staring intently at their clasped hands.

Booth lifted one of his hands and touched her chin lightly guiding it so he could see her eyes, then said, "Do you know what I regretted that night, Bones?"

Fearing he'd changed his mind or worse, Bones could only stare with her eyes wide, mouth slightly parted ready to refute her admission if need be. Her hands had automatically risen to push him away. He clasped them and said, "Bones, I scared you that night. I know it now, but at the time it seemed I needed us to move forward and all I did was push us apart. I've regretted that action ever since."

The pain and confusion she felt from his words reflected in the light of the fire, her sharp intake of breath the other telltale sign of her distress. She pulled at her hands clasped in Booth's hands intent on moving away from him at all cost.

She cried, "Booth, let go of me, you obviously have moved on. Please don't make this any more painful than it needs to be."

She'd managed to pull herself away from him and walked towards the window. Outside, the blizzard was still whipping the snow violently against the cabin. She sighed as she hugged her arms around her waist; she was chilled from Booth's rejection.

Booth followed her more slowly and stood quietly behind her, he watched as she hugged her arms around her body intent on protecting herself from any perceived pain she'd imagined. It was time, the truth needed to be laid bare if he had any hope of pushing past this misunderstanding.

"Bones?" Booth asked, then added, "Look at me, Bones."

"No, I can't, you've moved on and the right thing to do is to forget my childish dreams and return to the partnership that is beneficial to us both," Bones said firmly. Intent on burying her foolish heart…the organ she was sure didn't exist as anything more than something to pump blood. Damn him for making her feel more.

"Bones, please look at me, you need to hear the rest of it," Booth said quietly.

Bones turned slowly to face him; she tentatively raised her eyes and said in a tight voice, "Okay, Booth, I'm listening."

Booth picked up her hand and raised it to his lips. Her eyes had traveled upward with the movement of her hand, finally resting on his lips, never looking up further.

"I told you I knew that we were meant to be, that we were that couple who'd spend 30, 40 or 50 years together, do you remember?" Booth asked.

Staring at his lips, she never raised her eyes as she murmured, "Yes, I remember."

"I realized I never told you once, the most literal person in the world I know, that I loved you," Booth said quietly and waited for his fate.

Her head snapped up, instantly locking his gaze with her own, she asked tentatively, "You love me?"

Booth knew his life was hanging in the balance. He'd handed Bones the rope and now she had the ability to hang him with it, chasing his own fear away, he said firmly. "Bones, I love you."

He waited anxious for any sign, "Bones? Say something?"

Instead she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and guided his lips to her own, when it came to emotions, Bones found actions easier than words. She kissed him hungrily, tauntingly and teasingly; the kiss deepening and all the emotions she could muster came pouring through. Soon, her mind forgot the blizzard and centered only on Booth, his taste, his touch as his hands moved to cup her face like a piece of fine china. After a few moments, she sighed and withdrew slowly, lowering her feet back to the floor letting gravity take its toll to separate them.

Booth sighed and hugged her close; she'd nestled neatly into his arms as though she'd been there his entire life. Her warmth seemed to reach his soul, but he needed the words, probably even more than the air he breathed, he asked, "Bones, I need to know what you're thinking? I need the words."

Bones pushed back slightly so Booth could see her eyes clearly in the flickering light of the fire, "My dreams told me the truth, I couldn't hide from them. I was protecting you from me, or so I thought all those nights ago because I didn't think I could love you like you deserved."

Booth stiffened ready to refute her claim, she laid a finger on his lips and continued, "My dreams told me, that I was already in love with you. I just didn't know if it was enough, if I had enough to make it the 30, 40 or 50 years you were so sure of."

Booth kissed her as though he was a drowning man and she was his oasis, the sweetness of her lips tempting him for more; but he needed more than her lips, he needed her heart. With so many misunderstandings in the past, he just had to be sure.

"Bones, are you saying you'd like us to try?" Booth said quietly, having broken off their kiss to ask as he rained kisses along her jaw, trailing towards her ear.

Bones moaned before saying, "I'd like that, Booth, very much."

He raised his eyes to meet hers and said, "Merry Christmas, Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Booth"

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated especially with the hit counters down... only way we can tell if your reading is by reviews... so help out a writer if you enjoyed it.**


	6. Thank you

__

**Beta: SouthurnLady – Amazing women who I'm happy to call a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my time, imagination and ability to entertain.**

**Soft M – I've included a soft M warning, for those who'd like to avoid it I've marked off the section clearly.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Thank you**

* * *

**_Soft M – Warning below_**

* * *

"Bones, I love you," Booth said sleepily, he held her close to his heart. They'd made love most of the night, but now it was time to sleep. He didn't even have the energy to kiss her. She'd exhausted him in the best way possible.

Just thinking about how they'd made love, his body grew hard and passion overrode common sense. He rolled her onto her back, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck. Bones giggled, "Booth, you're insatiable. Had I known, I would have seduced you years ago."

Booth murmured against her throat, "You had your chance seven years ago, Bones."

She chuckled and shifted to kiss the flesh of his chest, enjoying the taste of him, salty and delicious, "Don't remind me of the fool I was, Booth."

Trailing kisses along her breasts, he straddled her hips, careful to keep most of his weight off her. His manhood nudged her center, the curls still slick from the last time they'd made love. She smelled like pure sex and he couldn't' get enough. Changing his mind, he shifted her quickly to have her straddle him instead. He loved having her above him. Her hair hung like a curtain framing her face as she arched her back pressing her breasts into his waiting hands. The weight of them perfect, they glowed in the dying firelight to perfection. He suckled a nipple lightly, then nibbled intently and listened for his second favorite sound…as if on cue, Bones released a deep guttural moan. He murmured against her breast, "God, I love that sound," pressing his manhood into her, she rose like a godness holding his shoulders as she began to ride him hard. His own thoughts became tangled with the delicious tightening of his groin. Realizing though they'd already made love several times, he didn't have much control when it came to her. He flipped her on her back and pressed home, hard. Her legs wrapped about his hips pressing him, if possible, even closer. Sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of her throat, he felt her tighten as her orgasm held him hard, nearly scorching him with her heat. Nothing had ever felt so good. With a last few thrusts, her name on his lips, he emptied himself within her.

Rolling off, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair tenderly, "Bones, I love you." He held his breath and waited, then he heard it. Bones sleepy voice replied, "I love you, too, Booth."

* * *

_**Soft M – Warning ended**_

* * *

A few hours later, the sun's rays streaked brightly through the window. Booth awoke and realized, as he glanced at his watch, that it was after 8. Shaking his head in surprise, he remembered now why he'd over slept. She was as naked as a jaybird snuggled into him with one long, delicious leg draped over his own. For a moment, he thought he'd wake her then decided to let her sleep. Just as he was withdrawing from her, her arms tightened as she held him in place and murmured, "Oh, no, you don't. Every morning I've woken up alone. I'd rather wake up with you."

Kissing her lips softly, Booth murmured, "I can't think of anyplace I'd rather be." He then proceeded to make love to her again.

* * *

Hours later Booth was once again making breakfast as Bones made coffee. He'd restocked the fire and the cabin was put back in order. He and Bones had already taken down the ornaments and repacked the treasure box. Both knew it was only a matter of time before a search party came looking for them. Sitting down, they shared breakfast and Booth broached a subject he almost dreaded but it needed to be discussed.

"Bones, are we in a good place?" Booth asked not quite knowing how to phrase his question.

"The cabin's fine, Booth, we have enough food and supplies to last a few more days," Bones said, confused why Booth was concerned.

Picking up her hand Booth smiled and clarified, "I meant about us, are we in a good place?"

Bones laughed, "Oh, sorry about that, I took you quite literally." She clasped his hand and said, "I believe we are in a better place Booth."

Smiling he leaned in to kiss her, she tasted like maple syrup, coffee and something distinctly like Bones. Pulling back, a new thought occurred, and shocked, he said, "Bones, we might have a problem."

Confused by Booth's sudden withdrawal she asked, "Do you mean the FBI? I don't think that'll be much of a problem, I'll simply refuse to work with another agent."

"Ah, good. But, that wasn't what I was thinking," Booth said as he stood and pulled her into his arms. He stared down into her beautiful cerulean blue eyes shining just for him. He just hoped his next words wouldn't extinguish the light. "Last night, we didn't use any protection, you could be pregnant."

Booth waited anxiously for her reaction; instead of confusion, she smiled softly and said, "Booth, if it happened, it happened. I hadn't really changed my mind; I still wanted your child, I'd just pushed that dream into the background."

Booth smiled and kissed her lips softly, then said, "And I want you to have our child, I can't think of anything more perfect."

Trailing a finger along his chest, Bones smiled slyly, "We could work on that, you know what a perfectionist I am."

Booth grabbed her finger and laughed, "Ah, Bones, let's not rush it. If it happened, it happened, but I want to enjoy you for a while without the morning sickness if we can help it."

Bones pouted and said, "Spoil sport."

Just then a knock could be heard at the door. Kissing her once more briefly, knowing once he opened the door his perfect holiday would be over.

Letting her go, but trailing his hand along her arm until she was out of reach he finally focused on the knock at the door.

* * *

"Do you think they suspect?" Angela asked.

"I doubt it. No one knows that I had an Uncle Frank. Heck, until we married, all you knew was that I was loaded and the sole heir of the Cantilever Group," Hodgins replied as they waited for the door to open.

"Well, I hoped it worked, those two are the most stubborn, loveable people we know. The way I see it, we didn't have a choice, did we?" Angela asked, suddenly anxious.

"Shh, whatever you do, don't let on or Mike will get in trouble and Dr. B will rip his head off," Hodgins said in an anxious whisper.

"Hodgins, I hear footsteps, look anxious," Angela whispered.

Just then Booth opened the door looking none the worse for wear. If anything, he looked more relaxed then he had in years. Angela wrapped him in a hug and said, "Oh, we were so worried; the FBI called us this morning checking to see if you were at the lab, but only a body was delivered, no Booth."

Hodgins stepped forward and shook Booth's hand and added, "Glad to see you're okay; we volunteered to drive out here to investigate. You know me, love field work. Once we spotted your broken down SUV and saw the shoveled out path, we put two and two together and here we are. Is Dr. Brennan with you?"

Booth smiled and answered, "She sure is." Then called out loudly, "Bones, its Angela and Hodgins."

Booth let them in and stepped out onto the porch for a brief moment and thought, _Thank you!_

Just as he turned back to the cabin, he heard Angela cry out, "Bren, is that a hickey?"

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: R&R is deeply appreciated... Happy Holidays everyone and I hope you all have a wonderful, safe and healthy New Year!**

_**Even when a story is complete we appreciate having your reviews, so if your reading take a minute to review.**_

___** Thanks**_


End file.
